Arranged
by Winter'sFangirl
Summary: AU. Annabeth Chase has just been told she's in an arranged marriage to the son of one of the world's most powerful businessmen. Obviously, there's something wrong with him, if he can't get a wife. As she's sent off to New York over the summer, Annabeth will do ANYTHING to leave. But Percy doesn't want her there, either. First fic, please read and review! Cover art belongs to Viria.
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth," my Father shakes me. "Get up. We... We need to talk." I roll over and stretch.

"Whazza goin' on?" I yawn, rubbing my gray eyes. It's the middle of the night... I look at the clock by my bedside; it's 5:30. Okay, not the middle of the night, though I typically don't get up for another hour and a half. So why is Dad waking me up?

"Come downstairs, your step-mother is waking up Thalia."

I can't help but smirk. Carol deserves to wake the grouchy girl; as much as I loved Thal, she was NOT a morning person and turned into the Wicked Witch of the West. This morning would be particularly bad; I'd hate to be woken by the Bitch Queen stepmother.

I get out of bed and put my robe on over my owl pajamas before trudging down to the living room. I can hear Carol's grumbles as she comes up the basement steps, something about 'the useless maid who should rise early' and how it's 'not her place to wake the help'. I want to punch her- Thalia's like family.

Thal follows the Bitch Queen up the steps and they join me in the living room. Dad comes out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Sit down, Thalia." Thal plops onto the couch beside me. Her blue eyes are bleary and red with drowsiness, and I have to nudge her to keep her awake.

"What is it, Dad?" I ask. If he needs me and Thalia this early, it's got to be important.

He sighs and opens his mouth to speak. "You're going away."

What? "I don't understand..."

Carol spits out what he's saying in a harsh, snarky tone. "You're betrothed to the only son of a very important businessman. You'll be the wife of the future owner of Olympus Enterprises. This is good for you, Annabeth, and good for us. You'll have money, position, and benefits you can't have here. Those benefits will extend to your family, as well."

Gee, thanks for making my future about you. "What do you mean, 'I'm getting married'?"

Carol starts to answer, but my father places a hand on her shoulder. "Let me, darling. You go back to bed." Carol grunts and returns to her room. Dad turns back to me. "I was contacted by Poseidon Jackson a few months back. He needed to find a suitable wife for his son, and your record was perfect. You're marrying Perseus Jackson this fall, Annabeth."

"No!" I shout. I'm awake now, and angry as a hornet. "I'm not marrying some stranger! I'm only seventeen!" And then it hits me- Olympus Enterprises in in New York, across the country. "You've got to be shitting me!"

"Annabeth," he says sternly. "You will do as I say. You'll leave next week for New York, stay the summer, and be married in the fall. Get to know Perseus. Because, like it or not, you're marrying him." Dad clears his throat. "You're lucky."

"How am I lucky?" I spit. "I'm only being sent to marry a stranger across the country. I'm only leaving my life behind."

"You'll have Thalia."

Thal snaps to attention. "Sir?"

"Mr. Jackson has deemed it acceptable for you to have a friend. He has generously paid for Thalia to accompany you. Now," he says, "go back to bed. You start packing tomorrow."

I turn my back and run up the stairs, fighting tears the whole way. Thalia follows me.

Of course I can't go back to sleep after that. Who could?

"Annabeth? I know it isn't fair..."

"Of course it isn't fair. I'm being sent to marry some creep who clearly has issues. The son of one of the most important men in the world? Shouldn't he have girls throwing themselves at him?"

Thalia shrugs. "Maybe he has some horrible speech problem and sounds like the Chipmunks?" Her short black hair sticks up in dozens of directions. "Or he's ugly as a horse's ass?"

I can't help but laugh. "God, I hope it isn't garlic breath. Or hairy toes. Oh god, what if he has hairy toes?" Or orange eyes or he's unbelievably short or has an elbow fetish or talks to his fingernail collection. I can think of so many things that could be wrong with Perseus Jackson, and I burst into sobs again.

Damn him. Damn them all, if they think I'm going through with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Percy  
"Excuse me, sir?" Grover, damn him, turns the lights of my bedroom on. I glare at him and toss a pillow over my head. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Jackson, but it's your father. He's asked me to wake you."  
I poke my head out from under the pillow. The clock says 9:30. It's too early, but I've learned to come when my father calls. Which, granted, is not very often, but when it happens it's important. "Give me twenty minutes." Presentation is important when it comes to him. Pajamas are only acceptable for the privacy of one's bedroom or on Christmas morning. I begin to get out of bed and start to head towards the bathroom to shower when Gover stops me.  
"He says it's urgent, sir, and to not bother changing." Okay then.  
I toss on a pair of sweats and follow Grover to the dining room. My feet tap lightly on the marble floors of the hallway as I make my way to the entrance hall. The dining room is to the left, and I'm greeted by the sight of my father sitting at the head of the long table meant for twenty people. He clears his throat and gestures for me to sit at the other end of the table. I sit.  
"Thank you, Grover. You're excused." Grover bows and retreats into the shadows.  
"Percy. We have a very pressing matter to discuss."  
"Am I in trouble?" I can't help but ask. He's been on my case lately about putting the music down and starting to take life seriously. To learn how to run the company, not play air guitar.  
He chuckles. "No. It's about... You settling down." I hold back rolling my eyes. He's not on this spiel again, is he? Dad takes a breath and continues. "Percy, I've let you run free for far too long. You haven't shown interest in marriage, so I've taken matters into my own hands." Oh gods. What is this leading up to? When I don't respond, he continues. "You're betrothed-"  
"What?!" I protest loudly. "You can't be serious!"  
"Perseus Jackson. My word is final in this house. Listen to me, young man. No more interruptions." When it's clear that I won't be interrupting, he continues some more. "She's a lovely girl. Annabeth Chase, from California. She'll be arriving next week, and you'll be married in September."  
He's got to be kidding. I have no desire to marry some strange girl. Why California? What's so special about her? What's so wrong with music?  
My thought train is stopped when Dad says one last phrase. "Make her feel welcome, Percy. She'll be your wife, and she's practically alone in a strange place."  
_She doesn't have to come to the strange place. She can stay home. She doesn't have to be my wife_. So many thoughts I want to say, but I can't. The conversation is over when Lotta, the head kitchen maid, announces that breakfast is served. And I can only stare at the condensation slowly dripping down my glass of orange juice, internally screaming at the unjustness of it all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N** The song is 'Lightning in a Bottle' by The Summer Set. Please R&R. I've never had feedback on my writing before. Enjoy! -Winter'sFangirl**

Next Week  
Thalia  
It's been five days since Annabeth's world flipped upside down. It's been five days since we learned that she's marrying a creep in New York and leaving California. It's been five days of inner turmoil for us both- Annabeth's with getting married, me with leaving the only home I've ever known.  
But there's nothing left for me here. My dad was a good-for-nothing jerk whom I've never met, and my mom was an abusive alcoholic who's been dead for six years. So I'm not missing anything but the weather.  
"Annabeth!" Carol, the evil stepmother, calls up the stairs. "The escorts are here to take you to the airport!"  
Annabeth makes no advance to get off her bed. She lies on the bare mattress, staring at the ceiling. She studies those glow-in-the-dark stars from her kid days as if they were the most interesting of novels. Preserving the memory, almost like she'll never see them again. Which, I suppose, she may not. But that's a topic I'd rather avoid.  
"Come on, Beth." I mutter, pulling at her ankles. "Time to go."  
She sends me a death stare. "Don't call me Beth."  
"Fine. I can always go get the Bitch Queen to come get you..." That makes her shoot out of bed. I smirk. "Thought so. Hey, after today you won't have to see her face for three months."  
This brings a small smile to my friend's face. "That's the only reason I keep going, Thals."  
"Annabeth!" The step-bitch calls. Annabeth rolls her eyes.  
Before she says something really snarky, I reply for her. "She'll be coming in a moment, madam."  
Annabeth holds back laughter at my 'respectful maid' role. We both know I was only hired because her father couldn't throw me in the streets. "Come on, Chase. We're going to the Empire City!"

Annabeth

"If you'll please get in the car, Miss Chase," a young man standing in the doorway asks. I make a move to get my luggage. "We'll get your bags, miss."  
Thals and I slide into the backseat of a black car while the man lifts our suitcases and boxes into the trunk. My heart is pounding. There's a tap on the window.  
"Would you like to say goodbye?" The young man asks. I shake my head. The only me I'd be missing would be Dad, and we'd said our goodbyes earlier. I'd show no affection towards Carol. She hated me, and the feeling was likewise. My brothers, Bobby and Matthew, held no special place in my heart, either. Carol didn't see it 'fitting' for me to be around them much.  
"Okay. We'll be leaving now. Your fight is at three, we should arrive in New York by four, with the time difference. If you should require anything, please feel free to let us know." The car starts, and we begin driving away from my house, my street, and then my town.  
The airport is crowded, but there's no rush. We've arrived hours early. Thalia and I amuse ourselves in the waiting area while the chauffeur (whose name is Daniel) and the other man (named Charles 'you can call me Beckendorf') see that the bags are taken care of.  
I sigh, and slouch into the uncomfortable seat. Too late to back out now. Thalia sits beside me, sipping an iced vanilla latte and listening to her iPod. The earbuds are so loud I can hear some of the words.

_I'm catching lightning in a bottle._  
_Don't give a f*ck about tomorrow_  
_Yeah, we're dancing in the backseat_  
_We don't need gravity here in the afterglow_  
_Yeah, we're rolling with the thunder._  
_Now take a breath, were going under_

She's pretty occupied. I sigh, and dig through my carry-on for my sketchbook. Time to draw my last glimpses of California.  
Before I know it, hours have passed and it's time to board the plane. Thal and I are in first class, near the front. A stewardess offers me a pillow, and I accept it. The plane begins to take off, and I lean my head against the window and watch San Francisco slowly disappear behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys! I hope you like the story! I'm not sure where to go with it yet, but maybe you can help me figure it out? Reviews a would make my day, so if you have the time I would love you forever. **

**The song belongs to Mariana's Trench and is called 'Ever After'. **

**Disclaimer: Held on own the Percy Jackson series, and if I did, Bianca diAngelo would still be alive.**

**enjoy!**

Percy

I've spent the past week in my room with my guitar. Savor ing those last days of freedom, those last days without a stranger in the house. I'm currently lying on my bed with earbuds in, the volume turned up all the way. Mariana's Trench blares into my eardrums, allowing me to focus only on the music.

Can't you stay where you are, just for now  
_I could be your perfect disaster_  
_You could my ever after_  
_Now you could be my ever after, after all_

I sigh. This is pure bliss. My dad interrupts the moment.  
"Son, Annabeth arrives in an hour, are you ready to go to the airport?" My dad asks. This is code for 'Percy, get up, we're gong to the airport.'  
I'd love to say at housing things going through my head. I'd rather not. Maybe if we leave her there, she'll fly home. Maybe if i just lie here, he'll leave me alone. But no such luck.  
"Perseus Jackson! Get up, make yourself look presentable." I groan, but do as he says.  
Fifteen minutes later, I slide into the backseat of a black SUV and gaze out the window. Please don't make me do this.  
The first ten minutes of the ride are silent, with only the sounds of the tires against pavement filling our ears. Dad has the idea that we need a father-son talk, and begins the conversation with a horrible subject.  
"Perk up, Perce. You're about to meet your fiancée, for goodness sakes! You don't seem thrilled about any of this."  
I send him a glare. "Why is she coming here?"

Annabeth

"Annabeth," a voice rouses me from my nap. "Get up, lazy ass." Thalia.

"I'm awake," I yawn, and sit up. "Are we there yet?"

"Soon. You've been asleep for two hours." Thal hands me a bag of pretzels and a bottled water. "They brought these."

I open the water and drain the entire thing in a matter of seconds. "Thanks." Who knew I was that thirsty? I tuck the pillow up underneath my seat. "How much longer?"

Thalia shrugs. "Another hour? Not sure."

"Hmm." My stomach is in knots. What am I supposed to do when I meet Perseus? What if he's a complete ass? What if he thinks architecture is stupid?

Thalia senses my anxiety and places a hand on my shoulder. "While you were out, I took the liberty of googling your fiancé. He's rather interesting, if you like spoiled rich boys." Thalia holds out the iPod, and I take it. It's a Facebook page, for a cover band called the Half-Bloods. It's clearly a home-made page, and shows pictures of four boys. Jason, Leo, Frank and... Percy. Links to YouTube videos are everywhere, and I click on one. It's a cover of Happy for You. And I hate to admit it, but they're decent. Idiots, granted, by the 'bloopers' reel at the end, but decent. I go back to the photo gallery, and one catches my eye- a Hispanic boy next to a boy with black hair holding notebooks and pencils. The caption reads: _"Leo and Perce writing some originals! can't wait to share!"_

"He's..." I breathe.

"Adorable? Has a beautiful voice?"

"An idiot." And it's then that I form my plan to escape this marriage. I've got a summer to do it, and I will succeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia

Annabeth seems to perk up after I show her my research on her... Predicament. I can see the gears in her head turning, formulating gods-know-what. We sit in silence for the rest if the flight, and when the plane lands we make our way into the airport.  
New York is just as hot as California, though more of a dry, suffocating heat than what we're used to. The airport terminal in busy, and we get jostled around. Ugh. The people here are so rude.  
Annabeth and I wander around aimlessly for a while, trying to locate our bags, when I spot a girl standing outside security with a sign:  
_Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace_  
I motion towards the girl and alert Annabeth of her presence. She nods, and we make our way over.  
"Are you Annnabeth and Thalia?" She asks when we approach her. "I'm Silenna." She sticks her hand out for us to shake. She has a firm grip, and a very... Bubbly personality. But she seems nice enough. "Do you need help with your bags?"  
Annabeth seems flustered. "I... Our bags haven't made it off the plane."  
Silenna just grins. "Grover's putting them in the car. Poseidon and Percy are waiting." She grabs Annabeth's wrist and start dragging her towards the doors.

Annabeth

_Keep calm, Annabeth. You can do this. Play the part._ My palms are sweaty as the Greeting Girl- Silenna- leads Thal and I outside, where a car waits. _Keep calm, act happy, play the part, it's just for a little whil_e. Before I know it, we're at the car. The door opens.  
And out steps Percy Jackson and his father. They're both dressed very formally in suits, and have the same sea green eyes, though that's where the look alikes end. Poseidon is smiling and energetic while Percy looks completely miserable. _I'm not that excited to meet you, either._  
"Annabeth Chase, dear, it's so nice to meet you." Poseidon pulls me in for a hug. I'm slightly uncomfortable; I've never seen him before in my life, and no one has hugged me for years. _Dad hugged you yesterday_, a small voice in the back of my mind calls out. "We hope you'll be happy here. Right, Percy?" Poseidon gives a not-so-subtle nudge to his son. Percy looks up from the oh-so-interesting spot on the concrete and gives a vague 'oh, hmm?' Before his father nudges him again. "I was saying-" insert sharp look at Percy- "that we hope Annabeth is happy here. Right, Percy?"  
"Oh, yeah. Sure." He returns to his scowling at the concrete.  
I wipe my hands on my jeans and hold one out. "Um, hi. I'm Annabeth." Percy doesn't shake it. Okay then, Mr. Grouchy.  
Maybe getting out of this is gong to be a lot easier than I thought.  
Sensing the awkwardness in the air, Poseidon announces that we're going out for dinner, and we all climb in the car. I can't help but smile. Oh yeah, this is going to be easy. I can manage a distracted boy with a head full of kelp.

Percy

"Here comes Annabeth. Look at least someone happy to see her."  
I roll my eyes and mumble a 'whatever' before getting out of the car to see the stranger. All week long, I had been trying to convince myself that Annabeth would be some wicked witch who hated my guts. An extremely boring, hideous girl who would try to kill me in my sleep.  
Looking at her now, I was wrong about the 'hideous' part.  
Shoulder-length blond princess curls frame her adorable tan face, and her gray eyes- like a stormy sky- with a lean, athletic body just... Wow.  
It's not just her physical attributes that make her attractive. Annabeth gives off an aura of intelligence and confidence that most girls lack. _Don't seem creepy, Perce. Look at anything but her!_  
My eyes make sir way to the concrete. _Oh yes, that crack there, it's very interesting._ Dad greets Annabeth, and says something I don't quite catch. There's a moment of silence, and he gives me a nudge on the shoulder. So he must be waiting for me to respond.  
"Oh, hmm?" Stare at the concrete, Jackson. Avoid eye contact with the beautiful Wise Girl. Dad's tone grows a tad more stern, and he nudges me again. Something about happy?  
I glance up and offer an answer that is fitting for any occasion: "oh, yeah. Sure."  
Well, this is awkward. I can picture my bandmates' reactions to this moment. Frank would just stand there, Jason would shake his head, and Leo... Oh gods, Leo (or, as he likes to be called, His Royal Stud Muffin) would be shouting about my idiocy. In my mind, I'm yelling back. Someone clears their throat, and I glance up again.  
"Um, hi. I'm Annabeth." She has her hand extended, but the only thoughts going through my mind are... Nonexistent. I stare blankly at her forehead, and there's so much awkward you could cut it up and serve it like pizza. Mmmh, pizza.  
Dad, oh thank the gods for Dad, says we're going out for dinner. I climb into the vehicle, and as I glance out the window, I see a small smirk on Annabeth's face.  
So she's pretty. Still doesn't mean I want to marry her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for reviews! You guys best the best!**

**Guest #1- Thanks! I'm in Ohio, and have never been further West than Tennesee. I'll have to go back and change it. So she's losing hours, right?**

**Guest #2- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! **

**Guest #3- Chapter 5 is up, and here's chapter six! I updated a lotyesterday accuse I had several chapter written. Now, I'm writing them and I don't know how long it'll take.**

**DragonClan- Thank you! I'm god you like it! I got the idea after reading lots and lots of other fanfictions, believe it or not. **

**Princess-Girl12- Thanks! Is is the first time I've posted something for feedback. I'm glad you like it!**

**Again, just thank you SO much. not just to reviewers, but the people who followed/favorited as well.**

**Okay, that was a LONG author's note, so onto the story!**

**Disclaimer- no, I do not own the precious. They wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus if I did.**

Annabeth

"Welcome to Pizzazz Pizza, what can I getcha?" A blond waitress asks. We're seated around a table in a busy restaurant that smells of fresh-baked pizza crust, tomato sauce, and garlic. I'm wedged in between Percy and Thalia.

"Thank you. We'll have two large pizzas, one just cheese, one with- Annabeth what do of like on your pizza?"

"Olives, though plain cheese is fine." In reality, I had an extreme addiction to olives. When I was younger, before Dad married Carol, he used to take me to this farmers' market every Saturday. We'd stock up on fresh bread, seasonal fruits, and homemade candies. It was Daughter-Dad time, and we'd talk about our week, what we did and all that jazz. In later years, Thalia started going with us from time to time. It was one of these Saturdays when we stopped by a produce stand. The man running the thing had tables full of grapes and oranges, which I liked, and a small thing I had never seen before.

Pointing to the giant greenish-black grape, I nudged Thalia. "What's that?" I whispered. Thalia only shrugged. The produce man must have noticed our confusion, because he offered me one. "They're called olives. Do you want to try one?" Thals and I looked up at him with wide eyes, and stood dumbfounded for a moment before nodding. I took a tentative bite and oh my gods...

They were so good. Indescribable.

That was one of the last times we went to the market together. Soon after, Dad met Carol and we stopped having Daughter-Dad Saturdays. Saturdays became Thalia-Annabeth days, filled with movie marathons and baking.

Thalia sends me a sad smile. She knows what memories olives bring.

The waitress cracks her gum. "Mhmm. And what can I getcha to drink?"

We go around the table, starting with Poseidon. "Water." "Sweet tea." "Um, Sprite?"

It's Percy's turn. He studies the tabletop with great intensity, not paying a bit of attention.

I give him a light nudge. He looks up, startled. "It's your turn to order a drink." I whisper.

"Oh! Blue Cherry Coke, please." The waitress nods and says she'll be right back. Percy turns to me. "Thanks," he says quietly. "I'm not usually this..."

"Distracted?" I offer. He nods. "I understand. It's... It's a big change." Another nod, and a moment of awkward silence. Is this how it always be? "So... You like music?" Maybe if I steer the subject to something he's comfortable with...

"Yeah. I have a band with some of my friends." I already know this, but it's nice to get him to talk.

"What do you play?"

Percy rubs tape back of his neck. "Bass, and I sing a little." So he's modest. Percy Jackson is turning out to be different from what I expected.

"What kind of music?"

"Just about anything." He's not giving me anything I can work with. I need sentences, not a few words!

"The Summer Set?" This sparks interest, and we launch into a heated conversation about which song is better- Heart on the Floor or 7 Days. This is when Thalia joins in.

"Clearly it's Legendary. It has lyrics that _speak_." Percy and I share a glance, roll our eyes, and then it's us vs. Thalia. Poseidon looks slightly amused at our debate, though he doesn't seem to understand what it's about.

"Can we just say that Lana del Rey champs everything and be done with it?" I offer with a grin. _So he's not an emotionless kelp head_.

"Absolutely not!" Percy and Thalia say in unison.

"Leo would be appalled at your atrocious taste in singers, Annabeth," he says. Atrocious? He's gone too far.

I turn to Thalia and mouth the words: "he's such an ass." She nods in agreement.

Percy

Annabeth is turning out to be a very surprising person. I would've pegged her as a teenie pop fan, someone who has pretty shitty taste in music. (**A/N sorry if anyone is offended. The line was what came to mind**.) After our debate, I decide to change the subject- Dad looks so confused it's not even funny, and he's sending signals of irritation at our volume; sitting up straighter, a crease in his forehead, tapping his fingers on the table. Something quieter, like...

"So, we've got it covers that you like music. What else do you like?" I've got nothing, so this is a cop-out of having to actually think of a question.

Annabeth shifts in her seat and says something I don't quite catch. "What?" I ask. She's so quiet, once once she calms down and gets off the soapbox.

She speaks up. "Architecture."

Architecture. I can understand that. How to respond? "That- that's cool." _Dang it, Jackson. You're making it awkward again._

Annabeth nods. "Mhmm." A moment of silence. "I think your music's cool, too. Having the courage to stand in front of people and play?"

Hear creeps up my neck. "Um, thanks. We're more of a garage band, really. It's not a big thing." Her beautiful grey eyes narrow and seem to say 'I know you're lying.'

Dad speaks up for the first time since we've ordered. "It's nice to see you two getting along." Annabeth's face grows red.

The waitress arrives with our drinks and sets them down in front of us. I take a big sip of Cherry Coke- it's a brilliant blue color. I notice Annabeth and Thalia staring like my drink is a U.F.O. "What?"

"It's blue," Thalia spits out. "Why is it blue?"

I shrug. "If you were given the option of regular brown Coca-Cola and blue Coca-Cola, wouldn't you take the blue one?" They merely shrug in response.

"Your pizza will be out in a few minutes," the waitress says as she walks away.

"So," Dad starts, squeezing lemon into his water, "about the wedding..." I nearly choke on my soda. Not here, not now. I was just getting used to having her as a friend. "When do you want to start planning it?"

I steal a glance at Annabeth, who seems to be slowly folding into her seat, red as a tomato. I probably look the same. She picks at a thread in her jeans.

I clear my throat. "Dad," I say quietly. "Not right now. Can we talk about this later?"

We meet eyes- the same shade of sea green- for a moment. He must see something, like my quiet plea to let it wait. Maybe it's my plea, maybe it's Annabeth, maybe it's the waitress approaching with our pizza, or maybe it's something else, but the conversation is dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
Thalia  
Dinner passes without another word. Poseidon needs to stop bringing up the 'marriage' thing. Annabeth has pulled inside herself, and it's a bit unsettling. Percy hasn't said much, either. When we're done eating, everyone heads to the car. The ride to the Jackson's house is just as quiet. I put in my earbuds and listen to the sweet music of Paramore for forty-five minutes.

Annabeth stares out the window at the passing streets. I know she's making notes of the architecture; even I have to admit that it's glorious. Percy looks out then opposite window. It's dark outside; when we were in the city there were lights to illuminate the night, but now they're looking at nothing more than shadows.

The car makes its way up a driveway. "We're here," Poseidon says quietly. The chauffeur opens the car door. It's the same one that came to drive us to California... Beckendorf? Silenna stands next to him, and she offers a smile. There's another man who I don't recognize; Percy and he seem to be having a conversation through nods, gestures, and 'hmm's.

"I'm supposed to show you your rooms." She turns to lead us into the house, when Annabeth breaks her silence.

"What about our bags? Shouldn't we get them?"

Silenna shakes her head. "Nah. Charlie took 'em upstairs earlier."

The house is beautiful. It's big, too, and I wonder how many people live here. Silenna walks up a set of stairs, talking all the way. "So, what's California like? I've never left New York State. I mean, it's all right here, but I'd like to go somewhere else, y'know?"

Annabeth gives a small smile. "It's okay. A bit warmer."

"So, what's New York like?" I ask. Silenna launches into a long speech about growing up here and how it's probably like everywhere else only with the city so close. I don't think she breathed once from start-to-finish.

"Here we are! Annabeth, you're on the left, Thalia, the next door over. Percy's room is down there-" she points to the other end of the hall- "and he stays in it most of the time. Downstairs there's a rec room and the library. Outside, the gardens and the swimming pool." A little thing on Silenna's hip buzzes. "Oh, I've got to go. Lotta, that's the head of the kitchen staff, needs me to go to the store. Night!" Silenna dashes down the hall and then the steps.

"Discussion, ten minutes?" Annabeth asks. I nod; discussions meant there were problems. Discussions were for those really serious times when one of us was closet a mental breakdown. Discussions happened when the step-bitch moved in. Discussions happened when Annabeth gets sent across the country to marry a stranger.  
Discussions meant trouble.

Annabeth

I walk into my bedroom. It's nice, really nice. The walls are a dark turquoise, the wood trim painted white. The floor is covered in thick white carpet. A desk sits in one corner, an empty book shelf in the opposite. By the shelf is a comfy-looking beanbag chair. The bed, though, is a bit much. It's a four-poster queen size with a lacy white canopy and gray sheets. As promised, my luggage waits for me, located by white closet doors. The last corner holds two overstuffed white chairs and a television with a DVD player. Thalia and I can have movie day.

This day has been so stressful and I want to go to sleep, but I need to talk with Thalia. I need to formulate a plan of escape. We'll need somewhere to escape to, because my dad once said there's no sense in running if you don't have somewhere to run to. He was talking about my (failed) attempt at running away from home after he married Carol, but the logic still applies.

So we need somewhere to run to, but where? I'd have to leave the States, certainly, maybe even the continent? Plane tickets were traceable. So were credit/debit cards. We'd need cash. _This was going to get expensive..._

As I formulated a plan, I went though my suitcase and found my owl pajamas- they still smelled like home. I changed and started to unpack. _I'll hang my shirts up in the closet and put my shoes by the door, and my toiletries in the bathroom. Where is the bathroom?_

There's a knock on the door. Thalia. "Come in!" I shout from inside the closet. The bar's too tall and the hangers won't hook over the top. The whole 'tip-toes' thing just isn't working. "Hey Thals? Can you bring me one of the chairs from the corner?" The voice that replies nearly gives me a heart attack.

"I'm sure Thalia would, but she's not here." Percy. Standing in the closet doorway, nearly six feel of attractive- I mean, six feet of stupidity. _Don't screw with the escape plan, Annabeth, you idiot._ "You know this is adjustable, right?" He grabs the bar, lifts, moves it down a few notches, and sets it back in place. "There. You should be able to reach it now."

We're in close proximity to each other. So close, I can smell him. He smells like the ocean breeze, fresh air and salt. _Stick with the program, Annabeth!_ I chastise myself.  
"I came to say goodnight, and that tomorrow's usually when we start planning 4th of July stuff. Oh, and my dad has a thing about wearing pajamas to breakfast, so I'd suggest changing before you come down." He seems flustered, very different from the confident boy he'd been seconds before. His Dad must make him nervous. "So... Goodnight, I guess."

He starts to leave, and I realize he's barefoot.

"Goodnight, Percy," I say quietly as he shuts the door behind him.

The real Thalia shows up a minute later in her PJs- black cloud-print pants and a tank top with a lightning bolt. She's demanding details.

"He came in, adjusted the closet bar thing, stated plans for tomorrow, said goodnight and left! That's all that happened!"

She gives me a 'that's a load of crap' look. "Right. So, we needed a Discussion?"

Oh gods, did we need a discussion. I suppose I should explain the Discussions.

When I was a kid, I used to have a diary. Wrote everything in it, my thoughts about Dad marrying Carol and how she was mean to me. She found it one day, and read through it. I got spanked and yelled at (the yelling for me being a liar, the spanking for sassing when I said she had no right to read it) and soon after I just started telling Thalia all my problems. Carol couldn't read her. Thal was loyal, a good listener, and occasionally offered advice back. I, in turn, listened to her problems, too. Hers were worse than mine-abusive alcoholic mother, annoying neighbors who liked to break windows, that sort of thing.

"So, what's wrong with Percy Jackson?" Thalia asks. We go sit in the white chairs.  
"That's just the thing, Thals. I can't find anything wrong with him!"

"You've ruled out everything?" She sounds just as shocked as I am. "Garlic breath? Orange eyes? Face like a horse's behind? Chipmunk voice? Hairy toes?" I shake my head. "You mean you ruled out the hairy toes?" I nod. The short glimpse I caught of his bare feet showed a lack of hair on any toes. Thalia throws her arms up. "I give up. You guys are perfect for each other."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, lovely and much adored readers! The song is 'Playing with Fire' by Forever the Sickest Kids. I've taken the liberty to out a *tiny* but of myself into this chapter- dance llamas! Yes, I know it's short, but Chapter Nine will have some Percabeth, I promise! Some have been asking for fluff, and that won't be for a few more chapters. Also, I'm not sure if I can keep updating every day. Sundays are a 'no', and when the weather clears up I have to go back to school. (Stupid school wireless, blocking fanfiction for 'games' content. If you're going to block it, at least use the correct reasons!) But I do have a class at school for writing, so I should be able to either post multiple chapters when I update, or chatters will grow longer.  
Thanks for the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites! If you haven't, yet, it would mean the world if you'd review. (hint, hint?)  
So, here we go: chapter 8**

Percy

I return to my own room after saying goodnight to Annabeth. The second I'm behind the safety of my door, I begin a mental argument with myself. It goes something along the lines of this:  
- You are such a gangly idiot! Why is it that hard to talk to a girl?  
-It's not my fault! I know what to say, and then my mind just goes blank after a few seconds!  
-*sigh* She probably thinks you're an idiot.  
-*nods head in approval* That is probably true.  
-Why are you so nervous? It's just a girl, you talk to those all the time.  
-Yeah, remember Rachel?  
-Can we not bring that up? It was one kiss!  
-I think you're scared of the whole 'engagement' thing. Not Annabeth herself. Try to start out being friends. That's all she's trying to do.

I consider the idea. It's an acceptable one. Becoming friends would make the summer less awkward than if we stayed acquaintances and kept having weird encounters. After the summer though... I preferred not to think about that.  
Pulling out my cell phone, I check to see if I have any messages. There's a text from Frank, asking me if I had any use for a use for a quart of strawberry jam. (Why the hell would I need strawberry jam?) There's also one from Jason, asking when rehearsal is. I've been so busy the past few days, I realize that I haven't told them about the situation with Annabeth. I haven't even mentioned Annabeth.  
Dad wants me to start learning how to run Olympus Enterprises, so my mornings are taken up. Tomorrow the planning for Independence Day starts, so that'll be a meeting for at least an hour. The soonest we could practice would be Friday afternoon, two days from now.  
That'll have to do.  
I open a notebook to a blank page and begin writing the chords to calm my mind. I write until I'm too tired to keep my eyes open, and collapse into bed, dreaming in music.

Thalia  
"You guys are perfect for each other." Annabeth stares gape-mouthed at me. I can't believe she doesn't see it, the way he looked at her over the dinner debate. I thought I was gong to be sick.  
"You're joking, right?" She asks when I don't crack a smile. I shake my head.  
"You'll see, Bethie. Just you wait." I yawn. Damn time zones. "I'm going to go to sleep. Are we dancing or not?"  
Annabeth shrugs and locates her iPod and speakers. I knew she wouldn't break a years-old tradition. The beginning notes of the song pour through the speakers, and a feeling of bliss washes over me. Most people would cringe at the sound coming from the iPod; too many drums. But this is better than liquid gold running through my veins.  
We've been having miniature dance parties every night for the last three years. Something about the energy making it easier to sleep. Always the same song, every word memorized and sung dramatically with some cruddy dancing thrown in for good measure. At one point Annabeth thought air guitar was necessary.  
"She hates me, but she wants me inside! I know I know I know I'm playing with fire!" Is that... Air flute? Ehh, okay?  
When the song's over, we finish with dramatic hair flips and give ourselves perfect 10s, like we were on some TV show.  
"What was with the air flute?" I ask, slightly out of breath. Annabeth merely shrugs and grins. "Night, Annabeth."  
"Good night, Thals."  
I go back to my own room and fall asleep with headphones in. Welcome to New York, Thalia.

Annabeth  
I don't leave my room much over the next two days- Percy's busy with meetings of some sort. Thalia and I have been working on putting our stuff away. More boxes arrived yesterday, full of books and CDs, more clothes and Thalia's lava lamp.  
"Oh gods, I've missed this thing!" She wraps it in a tight hug, murmuring things that I can't always hear. "I'll never leave you again!"  
I roll my eyes at her. All of this over a lamp. Then again, I was pretty thrilled to see my glow-in-the-dark replica of the Sears Tower arrive in one piece. I set it on the desk and get back to the tedious job of unpacking.  
"Thalia, put the goddamn lamp down and start unpacking! We've been working on this for two days, and I'd prefer to get it finished today!"  
The once clean place that was my bedroom is now unrecognizabe- piles of clothes cover the bed, stacks of books cover the floor, and an empty goldfish bowl sits on the bathroom counter, waiting for me to refill it with the colorful rocks, water, and the rubber duck that used to contain. Strings of fairy lights and purple Chinese lanterns are draped over the couch- they go to Thalia's room. Music blares from a CD player; we've gone through nine albums twice and just started the tenth.  
I'm hoping I never see another pair of Thals' tights - she must have twenty pairs, but they're all draped over the ceiling fan blades like black and gray streamers- again. There's a knock at the door, but neither Thalia nor myself can answer it. She's too wrapped up with her lamp, and I'm trying not to die while adding more books to an already too-tall stack. It's beginning to sway to the left a bit too much for my liking. I try to steady it and turn my head around to yell "come in!" I have to shout even louder than normal due to the music.  
The door opens , but only partially. Silenna pokes her head in, and she's saying something.  
"What?" I yell, focusing on the leaning tower of novels. "Thalia, turn the music down!" The one second I turn around to greet Silenna so she can hear me, and the tower of books crashes around me.  
"Well gods damn it."  
Silenna gives a slightly shaky laugh. "You two look like you could use some help."  
"Please," I mutter and set to the tedious task of picking up the books.  
It takes another four hours (not counting the lunch break we took in between), three dance breaks (who knew Silenna liked dancing? And, unlike me and Thalia, she was good at it!), but we finally get everything organized and put away.  
We were now in Thalia's room, sitting in a circle on the floor. Her room suited her- dark purple walls with gray trim, now strung with fairy lights. Her bed was the same design as mine, but with black painted wood and purple blankets. The lava lamp sits on the desk, giving the room a strange pink glow.  
"So, how do you guys like New York?" Silenna asks us as she flips a page in one of her home decor magazines. Apparently she had chosen the furniture and color scheme for our rooms, and based on what limited information she had, Thalia and I thought she'd done an amazing job. "Ooh, this would look adorable over in that corner!" She points to a picture of a patterned ottoman. After taking a glance, I can see she's right.  
"It's okay," Thalia answers. "I mean, we aren't actually seeing anything but the house. I want to go see the city!"  
Silenna laughs and pushes her long black braid over her shoulder. "Okay. What about you, Annabeth? New York to your liking?"  
I shrug. "I haven't really experienced much of it. The architecture is amazing, though." Silenna flips another page in her magazine and nods. "So, if you both want to see the city, why don't you ask Mr. Perseus Jackson to take you on a tour?"  
Thalia and I freeze and share a sideways glance. She knows I want to avoid Percy. She doesn't know that I'm going to try to run. Knowing the layout of the city could have its benefits. I could learn the location of ATMs, subway stops, places to stay that lack the usually necessary paperwork.  
Silenna senses our discomfort. "What?"  
I plaster a smile on my face. "That sounds fun! Do you think we could take a day to tour, Thals?"  
Thalia raises her eyebrows, like she can't believe what she's hearing. "Sure, sounds entertaining."  
She's onto me. I'll have to tell her my plans sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine  
Also known as: Annabeth and Thalia rescue some orphans._

HElla lovely readers! SO sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but here's chapter nine. I know I promised fluff, but tis chapter leads up to some Percabeth bonding time.

Percy  
I hope I never set foot in another conference room again. I've spent five hours every morning in meetings, more meetings, and oh look!- more meetings. They wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to dress the part in a monkey suit. The thing isn't the most comfortable in the first place; throwing in stiff-backed chairs and sitting still to the combination creates one very bored and very pissed Percy.  
The ADHD doesn't help, either.  
It's finally Friday afternoon, so I'm free for the next two days.  
Grabbing my phone, I send out a text to the guys- "band practice. my house 4'  
I get a quick and grammatically correct reply from Frank. "Sounds good. Hazel made brownies and would like to know if I ought to bring any?"  
I can't help but roll my eyes. Hazel, Frank's girlfriend, is constantly baking things and making us try them. Brownies are one of her more successful recipes; strawberry-cherry-banana cake, not so much. I'm about to respond when I get an idea- maybe Hazel could come meet Annabeth? She hardly ever leaves her room, and only talks to to her maid... _What was her name? Tandy? Tally? Thalia. Her name is Thalia_. Annabeth and Hazel might get along. "Bring H, want her to meet A."  
My phone chimes with responses from Jason and Leo- a quick 'k' from Jason and a long, barely legible response from Leo. Something along the lines of 'okay, I'll be there' but with tons of emoticons and a picture of Leo's abuela holding a cat. _O-kay then. Don't even want to know._  
I sit down in my beanbag chair and grab a notebook, the same one I wrote in two nights ago. There's a good song there. This could be the song to get the Half-Bloods started, to make Dad see that I'm serious about the music. The title? Wise Girl.

Annabeth  
"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Thalia leans her head off the edge of my bed. She's been saying that for the past hour, consecutively every three minutes.  
I look up for the twentieth time from my book. "Go do something outside!"  
She looks at me like I'm insane. "Outside? Like, with trees and dirt and shit?"  
I roll me eyes. "Um, yeah, outside. Get fresh air." We've been snapping at each other like this all day; the stress of being cooped up is getting to us.  
She lets out a growl of exasperation and rolls over. "By myself?"  
"Yeah." I'm bored, too, and Thal isn't helping.  
"Let's go exploring!" She says with a grin. We used to go pretend we were adventurers and would go on 'quests', even if it meant just running up and down the stairs looking for dust particles. Thalia the Brave and Annabeth the Wise, we called ourselves.  
I sigh and put down my book. "Fine. There's a rec room downstairs somewhere."  
"Yay!" Thalia shoots out of bed and drags me down the steps.

Thalia  
Gah, I'm seriously considering drowning myself from boredom. We're in New York City, for gods' sakes! We should be out seeing the sights, not hanging out upstairs reading. A girl can only read so many books before she goes stir-crazy. My limit just happens to hit a lot sooner than others'.  
Annabeth seems fine with it. I mean, she sat around and read books most of the time anyway, so a change of scenery doesn't affect her. I thought if several things we could do- climb trees, go sock skating, sword fight. Hell, we could go and concoct poisons in the kitchen!  
I suggest each of these ideas, and Annabeth only ever replies with an 'oh, that's nice.' Like that's helpful. I don't even think she's listening. I stare at the pattern in her ceiling- something nature-y, like bare tree branches or vines. We've had too many dance parties over the past two days that it's riduculous. So godsdamned bored! What to do, what to do? What could make Annabeth take interest and leave her room?  
She's told me to go outside enough times, and normally I would without a second thought. But we're not at the old house, me it's a bit weird being in my best friend's... boyfriend's? The accurate term is fiancé, but that just doesn't seem to fit Annabeth and Percy's relationship. To be honest, I'm not quite sure what they have going on. Sometimes they seem close, and other times they're distant and awkward and... Acting like they are now.  
"Let's go exploring!" I shout, adding in puppy-dog eyes and a smile that's dripping with 'please please please please!' Annabeth puts her book down, and I know she's cracked. Adventurers was always a favorite of hers.  
"Fine. There's a rec room downstairs somewhere." If she dares try to act like she isn't excited to relive the tales of Thalia the Brave and Annabeth the Wise, I'm going to pulverize her for lying to herself.  
"Yay!" I grab her wrist and pull her into the hallway, and nearly trip running down the stairs. "The Great Thalia the Brave and her accomplice Annabeth the Wise are to the rescue!" I shout. Annabeth giggles, like when we were kids.  
*flashback*  
My eight year-old feet hit the stairs, Annabeth's behind me, blond braids floppi against her back. "Alas! There are peculiar dust specks on Pain Mountain!" Pain Mountain was the final obstacle the Great Heroes had to conquer before rescuing the Fairy Princess from the Trolls. (A doll taped to the wall and surrounded by kitchen utensils at the top of the stairs.)  
"O Wise and Brilliant Annabeth, how much time to rescue the princess?"  
Annabeth would put her finger on her chin and pause for a few moments. "Fifteen seconds!"  
"Plan of action?"  
"Divide and conquer!" She'd shout, voice high and clear.  
At that point we'd always end up scrambling up the stairs, jumping over pillows and sometimes falling down. Sometimes we'd reach the princess, sometimes we'd collapse in a fit of giggles, only to get up and avenge our honor.  
*end of flashback*  
"What's the mission today, Thalia the Brave?"  
I give a sort of arrogant grin. "The orphans! We must rescue the orphans in the mysterious land of the Rec Room!" We take off running, a time limit of three minutes set in place before the Trolls dump the orphans into a pit of lava.  
Never mind that we're being loud. Never mind that something will undoubtedly get broken. This place is too quiet, too serene. It needs some shaking up.  
"Whoo!" Annabeth exclaims, leaping over an ottoman in the hallway.  
"The plan?" My eyes alight with energy I haven't felt in forever. There's a warmth, deep in my bones, the kind that gets let loose in those carefree moments.  
"Divide and conquer!" We split onto either sides of the hallway, and take off in a sprint to the dining room. Servants are poking their heads out of doors and laughing at us. Some even cheer us on as we circle the dining room table, grabbing forks. Some of the kitchen workers have started running behind us. They're in dire need of some entertainment.  
I spot a hallway we haven't run through yet. "This way!" I call, pointing. It's a dead end. "Drat." Thalia the Brave and Annabeth the Wise didn't curse. They had to set an example.  
"The orphans! This way!" Annabeth opens a door and runs smack into Percy.  
"Hey, what are you guys running about for?"  
Annabeth's too startled to answer. "The, uh, the-"  
"The orphans!" I exclaim, thrusting the fork into the air. "The orphans need rescuing! Might you know the location of the Rec Room?" Percy remains blank-faced. Never mind that the Adventurers don't curse- we've grown up. "Goddamn it, man! This is a matter of life or death! Where is the-"  
"This way."  
Percy leads us through the door and to another hallway. I give him a salute. "Thank you sir, you have done us a great service! Let's go!"  
He looks stunned. Well excuse him for not being able to handle the awesomeness that is the Adventurers.  
There are only three doors down this hall- one leads outside and the other two are shut. "Try the one on the left?" Annabeth suggests. We've only got about thirty seconds left before the orphans go kablooey.  
The knob turns, and we rush into... A bathroom? I turn spin my heel abruptly. "Go back! The other door!"  
A man in an apron turns the knob for us and we slide into the room. There are people in here: three boys surrounding a plate of brownies. They look at us like we're a foreign species; the short, elf-eared one lets out a whisper of "what the hell?"  
"The orphans!" Annabeth stands still behind me, breathing heavily. "Annabeth. The orphans!" The blond boy raises his eyebrows at us, and the Asian one cracks a smile.  
Our thirty seconds have passed, and the game is over. "Annabeth! We didn't rescue the orphans in time! They died in a pit of lava and I got crushed by falling rocks."  
I plop down on the floor and wipe sweat from my forehead. The staff that had been following us cheers.  
Well, I'm certainly not bored anymore.

Percy  
"Okay, five minute break. I'll go get Annabeth." There's a commotion in the foyer, quick footsteps followed by screaming about 'orphans'. That should have been the first clue. I meander the halls, making my way in the direction of the stairs, but I don't make it very far. Just as I'm about to open the door at the end of the hall, it opens from the other side and someone crashes into me. Annabeth, who seems to be out of breath, followed by Thalia, who holds a fork. I must be hallucinating. _Did Hazel bake something into those brownies? _  
"What are you guys running about for?" I ask. The house is usually peaceful, and these two have started a commotion so intense that a group of workers from the kitchens and a few maids are following them.  
Annabeth seems flustered. "The, uh, the-"  
Thalia has grown impatient. "The orphans!" She stabs the fork around. "The orphans need rescuing!" Orphans? Rescuing? What... _Oh! They must be playing some sort of game!_ "Might you know the location of the Rec Room?" The rec room... That's where the rest of the Half-Bloods are waiting. "Goddamn it, man!" Thalia grows impatient. I'm beginning to question her sanity- the way she clutches the fork makes me uneasy. She looks like she could stab it through my skin at any second. "This is a matter of life and death!" _Yeah, my life and my death if I don't answer her._ "Where is the-"  
"This way." I start walking back the direction I came, the crowd of at least a dozen people following behind.  
Thalia gives me a sort of 'Hail Hitler/Aye aye, sir!' salute. "Thank you sir, you've done us a great service. Let's go!" She and Annabeth take off again. What are they doing? I join the group following them. They make it to the end of the hall, and try the door on the left. The rest happens so fast I don't know what to think.  
Taking in the shocked looks on my friends' faces, I walk into the room. "Guys, meet Annabeth and Thalia."

** And as a sort of teaser, the lyric that heloped me write the next chapter:**

**"If you only live once, stay in the clouds, never come down, trust me." Forever the Sickest Kids, 'Nikki'**


	10. Chapter 10

"If you only live once, stay in the clouds. Never come down, trust me." -Forever the Sickest Kids, 'Nikki'  
Annabeth

Thalia's being overdramatic again. We've already run through the house, which was disruptive enough. Then she has to go grabbing utensils off the dining room table, threatening people, and crashing into rooms.  
There's a group of boys in this particular room. All three of them stand still, wide-eyed and confused. A tall blond one with intense blue eyes, a shorter Hispanic one with elf ears, and a tall, buff Asian boy with a kind smile.  
Percy introduces us. Turns out that they're his bandmates. I recognize them from the pictures I saw on the plane three days ago; it feels like a lifetime. Jason, Leo ("but you can call me stud muffin"), and Frank.  
"Nice to meet you. You'll please have to excuse us, Thalia and I need to locate the dining room and return the utensils." I back out of the room slowly, grabbing Thalia's wrist and pulling her along.  
"I can show you-" Percy offers, but I cut him off.  
"No, I think we've got it. Thanks, though."  
The second we're through the doors, Thalia starts giggling like a madman. "What?" I ask. _What had gotten into her today? The normally serious Thalia had abandoned her wall of steel for... Childhood memories? Do they put something in the water here?_  
"You like him." Not accusatory, just stating a fact.  
Of course I protest. "I most certainly do not! He's..." _Funny. Handsome. Awkward. Adorable._ "An idiot! He can't even manage to have a three-minute conversation, and I hardly know him."  
There's that look again. The one Thalia has perfected over the past years. The one that calls out your crap. It's a sort of raised eyebrow, and her lips pinch together, and her eyes narrow slightly. "Uh-huh," she says sarcastically. Then her eyes light up with an idea. I get the feeling that I won't enjoy this idea. "Then maybe you should get to know him. Go on a date."  
"A date. With..." Percy?! I can't do that! If I go on a date with him, I might start feeling something for him! "Are you insane? I have absolutely no desire to get to..."  
There's a voice behind us. "Hey. You guys need help finding the kitchen?"  
Excuse my French, but holy shit.

Thalia

Annabeth freezes and her face pales when Percy calls from down the hall. She was in the middle of making up explanations as to why she was not attracted to a certain someone. I glance at her face and have to keep myself from laughing. She looks constipated. I'm not even sure she's capable of speaking. She's got it bad. "Oh, I wasn't going to the kitchen. Annabeth was going to drop the forks off and then go to the gardens, isn't that right Annabeth?" I was really expecting a response to that, but there no reaction. Maybe I broke her? Only one way to tell... "She was wondering if you could show her how together there."  
Percy, being a gentleman, accepts. He starts to lead Annabeth back to the other door at the end of the hall, and only then does she begin to show any sort if emotion- her brow furrows and she blinks furiously. But it's too late, she's been roped into this and is so docile that she won't refuse.  
The second they dispense around the corner, I let free the laughter that had been building. When will she realize what she wants?

Percy  
I lead Annabeth out to the garden. The sun is beginning to set, just barely. We walk along the path and admire the plants; after a while we sit down on a bench in front of some yellow roses.  
"So..."  
"So..."  
We're at a standstill again. This can't keep happening. We're never gong to make any progress if we can't say more than a few words to each other. I make the decision right then and there to start over. I hold out my hand. "Hi. My name is Percy Jackson. What's your name?"  
Annabeth looks at me like I'm crazy. "Just play along." I stage whisper. The setting sun illuminates Annabeth's features in a new kind of light; her skin takes on a peachy glow.  
"Okay?" She laughs, then places her hand in mine. She has a firm grip.  
"I'm Annabeth Chase. Pleasure to meet you." A small smile.  
"So, Annabeth Chase, what was that game you were playing earlier? It appeared to entertain Thalia." To be honest, it looked fun. After my mom died when I was five, I had stopped acting like a kid; stopped playing and took to just sitting and staring out the window. My dad became wrapped up in work, throwing his devastation of losing my mother into his work. I'll never forget the time I had bad dreams and no one came to soothe me. I'd woken crying and was too scared to go back to sleep, so I had wandered to his room. He'd moved into a guest room for the time being. I'd peeked from outside the door, he was crying. It scared me because daddies didn't cry.  
I pushed the door open and walked in. He looked up and saw me. I hadn't seen him much the past few weeks. He was always busy, leaving the house before I got up and returning after I went to bed. Even when he was home, he wouldn't look at me. Really look at me. I was merely an object in his vision, like a lamp in your living room that blends into the background.  
He saw me then. I was noticed, even if it was just barely. "Percy, why are you out of bed?"  
"Daddy, I can't sleep. I had a bad dream." His face softened a bit; later, I'd learn that he had nightmares as well.  
"What about, bud?"  
"The accident." It had been only a month before, and at first I had been fine. But now the memories kept resurfacing. Tears came to my eyes. "I miss Mommy."  
Dad had started crying too, and we'd sat on his bed and grieved together. "I know it hurts, Percy. I miss her too."  
"Can I sleep with you?" I asked him. That one night, he obliged.  
Things became different after that. He started coming home more often, making a point to at least talk to me for thirty minutes a day, minimum. Sometimes he'd read me a story, sometimes we'd take a weekend for a special trip to a park and dig for dinosaur bones.  
"It's called Adventurers. Thalia and I used to play it in California when we were younger. Basically, we'd pretend we were a team of heroes off to rescue whoever needed saving and battling dangerous obstacles along the way."  
"So, orphans and a lava pit?"  
She laughs; a light, musical sound. "Yeah. Exactly like orphans and a lava pit, though the most common one was the princess and the perilous mountain." We've moved closer towards each other with each sentence, leaning into the words. Our knees touch. "We called ourselves Annabeth the Wise and Thalia the Brave."  
Annabeth the Wise... So fitting. I'm unprepared for the question she asks next. "What games did you play as a kid?"  
"I never really..."  
"Never? No make believe, tag, hide-and-seek?" I shake my head. "Not even hide-and-seek? Percy, you haven't lived! Are your friends still inside?"  
I realize that I've left Jason, Frank, and Leo inside by themselves. _Whoops_. "Yeah, I think so."  
"Go get them, we're going to play tag. I'll get Thalia."  
Ten minutes later, I find myself dashing around the yard, trying to avoid Leo. So this is what tag is like. After that, we play hide-and-seek in the garden. I find myself sharing a hiding spot with Annabeth, up in the branches of a tree. Thalia's clear on the other side of the path, by the fountain. She's managed to find Leo so far.  
"So, how's childhood?" Annabeth whispers from a few branches above me. She's ditched her shoes, the bottoms of her feet are tinged green from sliding in the grass.  
"It's awesome!" And it is. I haven't had this much fun since I don't know when. "Shouldn't we be quiet? Won't Thalia find us?"  
"Hmm? Oh, nah, not Thals. She's all the way over there." Annabeth points. It happens so fast. In her quest to see Thalia's location through the branches, she's leaned back a tad too far and unseated herself. I hear her body hit the ground. And she doesn't get up.  
"Annabeth!" I jump from the tree. She was a few feet higher than I was. Did she hit her head on a branch? Is she knocked out? Annabeth lets out a groan. Okay, she's not knocked out. That's good, right? "Annabeth! Are you okay?" Of course not, you idiot. She just fell from a tree! Jason, Leo, and Thalia come running. Frank's trying to get off the top of the gazebo.  
She mumbles something.  
"What?" _Should I try to pick her off the ground? Should I wait to see if she's hurt her back or neck?_  
"I said I'm fine. My back hurts, though I don't think I've broken anything." That's good, isn't it? I help her sit up, and the motion makes her clutch her head. "Dizzy. Headache. Ow."  
"Okay, I think playtime is over for today. Let's get you in the house." _So we can call a doctor._ Could she have a concussion? _Argh, why didn't I pay more attention in health class during that unit on injuries?_ I help Annabeth up, and she leans on my shoulder as we had towards the back door.


	11. Chapter 11

**So many of you have been asking for Nico diAngelo and Tyson to be in this story... I have issues with this. I only have characters show up if I can find a natural way for them to appear, and Nico just seemed to have a place. He shows up near the very end of the chapter. As for those who want Tyson- I'm not sure if I can incorporate him into this one as a person. As a dog, maybe, but that doesn't do his character justice, so I don't think he'll be making an appearance. But things could change, it all depends. But I doubt it.  
My next fic might be a one-shot of Tyson and Percy just hanging out, but that won't be until I finish this one, and that'll take a while. I know the ending to this and have the last four chapters written, and the 4th of July chapter written. I just need to get them through June and into July, when it will be easier to write. (Hint- that's the turning point of the story. Your Percabeth fluff will definitely show up then, I promise. There *ahem* might be some kisses and fireworks and... Yeah.) Here's chapter 11.  
Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl. I am not Rick Riordan. That's all you need to know.**

As it turns out, boys don't usually catch you when you fall from a tree. And the ground isn't as soft as one might think. When my back hit the dirt, I wanted to scream it hurt so bad. But my breath was knocked from my lungs; I couldn't breathe, couldn't form words, couldn't do anything but try to get air down my windpipe and for it to do me some good. Percy screams my name, but I hardly notice. Air... Sweet air!  
After assuring him that I'm fine, nothing's broken, Percy helps me get to the house. My back hurts, and I've got a headache. After making sure I don't have a concussion, Frank deems me 'okay' to go to sleep and move around. Who knew he wanted to be a doctor?  
I'm too tired to sleep, so Thalia suggests we put on a movie.  
"Like what?" Leo asks. He's staying for a while longer, along with Frank; Jason muttered something about cousins coming in and needing to go home. The rest of us sit on couches in the rec room, trying to decide what to watch.  
"How abou-" Percy starts to suggest when Leo and Frank cut him off mid-word.  
"No!"  
I jump to Percy's defense."But you didn't even listen to what he was going to say!"  
"He'll make you watch it fifty million times." Leo says. Frank nods furiously. "And you'll be sick of it. If you let him watch it, you'll never get to see anything else." More nodding from Frank. Percy rolls his eyes. "We had to hide it."  
"So that's where my precious Nemo went!" Percy jump off the couch and points his finger accusingly. "I've been looking for it for weeks!"  
Nemo? This is all about Finding Nemo? "You guys are kidding. This is all about a movie about fish?"  
"It's not just about fish! It's a beautiful story of-" Percy waves his arms as he talks. He's exasperated. I yawn.  
"That's nice, but if we don't decide on something soon, I'm going to crash. Give him Finding Nemo this once and shut up, all of you!" Leo reaches behind a poster on the wall and pulls out the Finding Nemo DVD. He begrudgingly hands it to Percy, who squeals with joy. He's almost as bad as Thalia and the lamp once he starts to cradle it.  
"Oh my precious, I'll never let slimeball Leo touch you ever again! Poor thing, behind a poster for weeks!"  
I give Thalia an accusatory glance. See? This is you and the lava lamp.  
"Just put in the damn movie!" She snaps and leans back onto the couch.  
Percy does, and we all settle back to watch Nemo. "You okay?" Percy whispers in my ear as it starts.  
"Mhmm." Thalia readjusts herself and hits my back in the process. I wince.  
"Liar."  
"I'm fine, really." As long as I don't move.  
"Annabeth, I can go find some Tylenol. Or an ice pack. Or a heating pad." Ohymygods, a heating pad sounds like heaven.  
"I'm-"  
"Ohmygods would you two just shut up! It's getting to the sad part!"  
Both Percy and I roll our eyes in Leo's direction. "I'm fine, as long as I don't move."  
Percy nods, and then wails like he's in pain. I look at the screen; Nemo has just been orphaned. Percy's got tears in his eyes.  
I yawn again. Somewhere around the time Dory starts speaking whale, I lean over and fall asleep, unable to stay awake any longer. Thalia won't mind; she's conked out as well. I guess we're bit having a dance party today.

I awake to motion. Why am I moving? My back aches, and whoever's carrying me makes it hurt. "Wha? I's seepin'?" More yawning. "Huh?"  
"Hey, Annabeth. You fell asleep downstairs." Percy. Percy is carrying me. "Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."  
I nod and quickly drift back into Dreamland.

I wake up in my room with a throbbing headache. Gray light is cast into the room through the window. I roll over and wince, the memories of yesterday coming back to me. I feel worse than I did yesterday. If I just lie still...  
It's early. The clock on the wall reads 7:00. It's a Saturday, when Thalia and I normally have bonding days. Today will have to be an exception; falling out of a tree takes a lot out of a girl. I think Thals knew that, because she usually would have woken me an hour ago.  
There's a light knock on my door, and it slowly opens. Percy peeks his head in.  
"Hey, didn't know you were awake. Can I come in?" When I nod, he steps inside. "How're you feeling?"  
"Like I got hit by a semi. Can I take you up on that offer of Tylenol?" I hate taking medicine. Usually I just suck it up and deal with the headache or whatever, but my heat pounds and my back really does feel like I got hit by a truck.  
Percy stiffens and a burst of something falls into his normally happy eyes. I must have said something. "Sure. I'll be right back." He goes into my bathroom and comes back with a bottle of liquid Tylenol and a medicine cup. "Your dad said you've never been able to take pills."  
He's right. "Dad? Did you talk to him?" He hasn't called me. Granted, I haven't called him, either, but the door works two ways.  
Percy shakes his head. "This was before you came." He reads the label and pours three tablespoons. "So, you can't swallow pills?" He hands me the cup and the bottled water on my nightstand. I tip back the medicine and feel the syrup fall back my throat, and then quickly chase it down with water.  
"No. I always feel like I'm going to choke on them and die. I accidentally swallowed a tic-tac once when I was eight and nearly had a nervous breakdown."  
Percy smiles. "I'm going to go downstairs. You need anything else?"  
I shake my head. "Nah, I think I'm good. Thanks." Another fifteen minutes and the meds should kick in. Percy leaves and I curse myself for even thinking of falling for him. Only later did I realize that that look in his eyes was a mixture of pain and sadness.

Percy

About halfway through the movie, Annabeth leans her head on my shoulder and sleeps like the dead. Thalia's asleep, too, leaning in the arm of the couch.  
There's something intimate about watching someone sleep. Like, they trust you enough to be their most vulnerable in your presence. Or, like Annabeth, they couldn't stay awake any longer and passed out.  
I keep waiting for her to wake up and be distant, but she sleeps throw the end credits and the deleted scenes. Leo and Frank say their goodbyes, Leo with a little eyebrow wiggle and a comment about how I'm such a pansy for crying in a kids' movie. After Frank drags him out the door, I gently scoop Annabeth up and carry her to her room. On the way there, she partially wakes up.  
I hope I didn't wake her. I know she says that her back doesn't hurt, but I can see the way she winces when someone touches it or when she moves.  
"Hey Annabeth," I say quietly. She moves her head. "Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." She nods and closes her eyes. When I get her to her room, I lay her down on her bed and pull the covers over her. She snuggles into her pillow, looking so peaceful that I almost want to take a picture. No, Percy. That's for stalkers. Or vampires. Not that there's much of a difference.  
I return to my own room, not bothering to wake up Thalia. She seems like the type to stab you with a fork if you touch her. She and Annabeth make an odd pair, but they seem to be thick as thieves.  
It's late, so I throw in some pajama pants and collapse into bed, dreaming about a girl with gray eyes.

That morning, I rise early. At some point last night, I heard Thalia come stomping upstairs to her room. I kept thinking she'd wake Annabeth, but there wasn't a single sound in the hall after that.  
It's a Saturday, so Dad's home for breakfast. Surprisingly, he's loosened up a bit on the 'no pajamas' rule since Annabeth arrived. I think she and Thalia have made him go soft. But hey, if that means I don't have to get dressed before nine I was cool with it.  
I ought to check on Annabeth. She's probably going to be in more pain today than yesterday, especially since she didn't take any Tylenol.  
I knock lightly on the door and then poke my head in. She's awake. "Hey, didn't know you were awake. Can... Can I come in?" She nods, and the movement seems to pain her. "How are you feeling?" I pull up one of the white chairs by the door and sit on it.  
"Like I got hit by a semi." Memories flash without warning: crayons, painted fingernails, brown hair, crash, accident. Go away! Leave me alone! "Can I take you up on that offer of Tylenol?" Annabeth's voice pulls me back to the present. She must be hurting pretty bad; before she came, her dad gave us a bit of information on her medical history. She doesn't take medicine often, only when she really really needs it, and then she only takes children's liquid. Something about not swallowing pills.  
"Sure. I'll be right back." I walk into her bathroom- is that a fishbowl with a rubber duck?- and rummage through her medicine cabinet. "Tylenol, Tylenol... Tylenol!"  
After Annabeth drinks the grape-flavored syrup and half of a bottle of water, we have a short conversation that leads to places that make me uncomfortable.  
"Dad? Did you talk to him?" She may not want to admit it, but she misses him. She sounds excited at the thought of contact with her father.  
I hate to disappoint her, but I shake my head 'no'. "That was before you came." The conversation then takes a turn to swallowing pills and a story of eight year-old Annabeth swallowing a tic-tac and thinking she was going to die.  
The ridiculousness of the story makes me smile. I can imagine little girl Annabeth thinking she was choking on a piece of candy smaller than most pills. I need to go downstairs. Dad should be up soon and we need to have a talk.  
"You need anything else?" I ask Annabeth before I leave. She says no, and so I make my way downstairs.  
"Dad?" I walk into the dining room. He's sitting at the table, studying some papers and sipping coffee.  
He looks up. "Percy. This is early for you. Is something the matter?"  
I sit down. "No, I mean, I don't think so. Annabeth fell out of a tree yesterday, she's okay though."  
He raises an eyebrow. "She fell out of a tree? Oh my." He takes a sip of coffee. "And how is our guest this morning?"  
"She's awake and says her back hurts. She took Tylenol. How'd you know I'd checked on her?"  
My dad gives a small smile. "I notice things, Percy. Your eyes are laced with worry, but your face shows recent laughter. You'd never get up before eight unless there was something important. Annabeth seems to have some sort of effect on you." There's a momentary pause before he continues. "So, still want her to go home?"

The next day, my back feels better. I can move around a bit now, which is good. Sitting in bed doing nothing can only be done for so long, and I was beginning to go stir crazy. Sundays are a very relaxed day at the Jackson house, and not much happens. The day starts with Thalia's news.  
"So, Annabeth."  
We were sitting in her room and she was going through her closet while I sat at her desk with book on Ancient Greek Architecture that I'd found in the library. I looked up. "So, Thalia."  
"So, for craft night?" We had invited Silenna to sit with us in the rec room and paint masks later that evening. It was something to do, and then we could have more costumes for whenever we were the Adventurers. We used to have boxes of the stuff in California, but had to leave it behind.  
"What about it? Poseidon said it was okay for us to go into town later and get the stuff, though Silenna said she'd get it while she was out." He and Percy weren't in to arts and crafts. I doubt they had a bottle of glue or a pad of construction paper.  
"I sort've have to skip out?" She said cautiously. "I sort've have a... Date."  
"A date? With who?" When has she had the chance to meet anyone?  
"His name is Luke. He works in the kitchen." Thalia's blue eyes plead. "You don't mind, do you?"  
"Would it matter if I did?" I say teasingly. It's not my place to dictate what she can and cannot do. She shrugs. "What are you two going to do?"  
Thalia excitedly gives me the plans. "We're going to dinner, and then the zoo. And then we might..." It's nice that Thalia's gaining her own life here. I felt bad about dragging her across the country with me, but if she's happy...  
She and Luke depart at five, leaving me alone for an hour. I'm not sure where Percy's gotten to. Silenna's working; she mentioned something about having to run to the store for dinner. Either way, I've got an hour of silence and loneliness ahead of me.  
I decide to walk the halls and learn where everything is. The hallway with the black-and-white patterned wallpaper leads to the split hallway. If you go left, you go to the library. Right, you follow the hall until you get to the rec room. From the foot of then stairs, left will lead you to the dining room...  
And I'm lost again. Gods damn it. Have I been going to circles the entire time? That painting seems familiar... Nope. The fish tank is new.  
I meander the hallways until I find the rec room. I'll set up stuff for mask-making. I enter, only to find Percy playing his guitar. Leo, Jason, and some other boy with black hair sit on the couch, listening to him.  
When the door opens, they look up. "Annabeth!"  
I give a shy wave. "Hi. Thalia's out, so I thought-"  
"Come in. You remember Jason, and this is his cousin Nico." Percy puts down the guitar. Nico gives a glare; Jason, a smile. "What is is I hear about mask making?"  
"Oh. Um, arts-and-crafts night. You guys can do it, too. I mean, if glitter and paint and feathers are manly enough."  
Percy opens his mouth to answer, but Jason interrupts him. "Percy loves crafts, don't ya, Perce?" They share a glance that seems to say so much more than what anyone would assume.  
Percy's flustered. "I... Yeah."  
I give a flirtatious smile. "Well, you'll all have to come. It ends up being really fun. See you." I leave and go back upstairs. I've still got thirty minutes to kill. Might as well start planning escape. Here's what I know:  
- We can't travel the whole way on foot.  
- We need to leave before the wedding, but not too early that they might catch us.  
- We need to blend in to the streets of New York, at least for a while. So pack lightly.  
- Two words: getaway car.  
- Money is going to be an issue. We don't want to leave a paper trail, so credit/debit cards are OUT. Cash only.

I can slowly start withdrawing money here-and-there from my bank account; I'm e only one with access to it at the moment, and I've got enough money there to last a while. Dad direct-deposits Thalia's pay into her own account. She can do the same.  
If she even wants to leave. If she grows attached to Luke, things could change.


	12. Chapter 12

I receive the text from Jason around one. "Can Nico and I hide out at your place? Aunt Demeter is insane."  
He was having a family reunion, and I didn't envy him. Jason's family was a bit... Complicated. His uncle and my Dad were brothers, but his da and mine shared no relation at all, though his stepmother was my- you know what? I'm not even going to try to wrap my head around that mess. To put it simply, Nico was my cousin as well as Jason's. He was a little... Different. Not bad-different, just... Different. He was a mix of goth and little kid- he had a thing for Happy Meals but wanted the world to burn. That sort of thing.  
They showed up around 2:30. We hung around in the rec room, catching up. It didn't take long for the conversation to turn to the girl upstairs.  
"So, Perce, I didn't get a chance to ask you the other day: Who is Annabeth and what is she doing here?"  
So I tell them everything: my hatred of her arrival, the awkward beginning, staring at concrete, every single moment up until today. Jason and Nico just listen, nodding occasionally. When I finish, they offer their comments.  
"So you like her?"  
My neck burns. "Um, yeah. It's not like I hate her..."  
Jase rolls his eyes. They're similar to Thalia's, giving off a sort of 'don't try that shit with me' look. "You know what I mean. Do you love her?"  
That's a question I should be asking myself. Do I love Annabeth? There's certainly attraction, definitely friendship. But love? "I don't know."  
"You'd better figure it out, then. You're going to marry the girl."  
"I don't-"  
"You don't want to what? Marry her? Did you ever think that she might not want to marry you, either?" There's a moment of silence; it's a choking, uncomfortable silence, and I don't like it.  
Apparently Jason doesn't either, because he changes the topic. "You said you wrote a new song?"  
"Yeah, I did. Here." I hand him my notebook, and he reads over it, occasionally humming.  
"This is good. A little tweaking and it'll be great. Much better than the crap you and Leo wrote together." We all shudder at the memory. Leo, though a decent singer, can't write songs worth crap. One particular one was about the 'flame of his heart'. It was so corny and pathetic that we trashed it the second it was written down. The melody was good, but the words just went to shit. And there were four notes near the end that just... Amazing.  
Parts of 'Flame of My Heart' went into the composition of 'Wise Girl'.  
"You should play it, see what it sounds like. But instead of C-F-A, right here," Nico points to the third measure. "Try C-F-B. It should sound better."  
And that's how we ended up with a new songwriter. Nico turns out to be pretty good, especially when you factor in his age.  
It's about then that Annabeth comes in.  
After we've been invite to make masks and she leaves, it's only a matter or seconds before Nico offers his opinion. "Seriously, Percy? A girl that looks like that shows up, and the only thing you'll look at is the CONCRETE?!"

Annabeth  
Dinner is uneventful. Afterwords, Percy, Sienna, Jason, Nico, and I head down the the rec room to make masks.  
It's a fun affair, though granted a bit messy. In the end, we've got some very nice-looking half-masks.  
I painted mine silver and glued a black ribbon around the edge. Glittery swirls loop around the eyeholes. A single gray feather is attached to the top.  
Nico's looks like death personified- a black mask, a painted red 'tear' dripping from the eye, and spikes jutting out of the forehead. It's a bit scary, but he seems to like it.  
Percy actually tried to make his look like something. It's Caribbean green and he's taken the time to paint colorful fish on the face of it. It suits him very well, and makes his eyes pop.  
Silenna's is white with elegant swirls of black around the eyes to look like eyeliner. Pink feathers line the entire top of it. It's pretty, but also slightly creepy. It's vaguely reminiscent of a human face, but the colors are too bright, unnatural.  
Jason's is probably the neatest; he's the only one that isn't covered in paint or sparkles. It's painted like a stormy sky, shades of blue and gray.  
We're all, with the exception of Jason, a mess. That might shave been from the mask we all made for Thalia.  
It's... Tacky, to say the best. We weren't going to make her one, but we had extra materials put and decided to use them up.  
Swirls of olive green and red paint cover the thing, along with a splatter of neon pink across the nose. Percy decided that it needed heaps of glitter, and Nico gave it a mustache of feathers. Thalia would hate it.

After Nico and Jason go home and Silenna has to get back to work, it's just me and Percy cleaning up. He puts on some music, and we make small talk with the sounds of Forever the Sickest Kids in the background.  
"I had fun today," he says, tossing a was of paper towels into the black garbage bag. "I've never made masks before."  
"You haven't done a lot of things." The song changes, to my absolute most favoritest song ever. I begin humming along as I scrub at glue on the table.  
"Why don't you sing it?" Percy asks. He's stopped working and watches me. I blush. "If it's stage fright, I'm the only one here. I won't judge."  
I've never sung in front of anyone before, not seriously. I have my goofy screaming up that I do with Thalia, but no one's ever heard my voice.  
"I don't sing." I say with a hard tone. "Case closed."  
"Are you scared, Annabeth Chase?"  
I scoff. "Absolutely not." He's ridiculous. Insufferable. Annoying.  
"Ah, but here comes the chorus! Sing with me!" My name is Annabeth Chase. And I do not back down from a challenge.  
"I'm giving up, giving up, yeah. Giving up now. Giving up now. Giving up, giving up, yeah. Giving up now."  
Percy and I sound pretty good together. We take that song and make it our own. And by the time it's over, we've finished cleaning the table. Another song turns it into a dance party.  
"_When did your heart to missing? I treat you like a princess, but your life is just one big mess. When did your heart to missing, when did your heart to missing?" _  
As it turns out, Percy can't dance, either. He might be worse than Thal and I, simply because he doesn't move. He doesn't have any sort of flow. So cleaning up turns into dance lessons.  
"Just a second." Percy fiddles with the iPod, and the tragic amazingness that is Lana del Rey fills the room. "Sing to me, Wise Girl?"  
I do. And we dance.  
_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes life is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh, let's go get high._  
After that, we dance though at least a dozen other songs. After a while, we've moved closer. I can smell him; the scent of salt and fresh air.  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go.  
"Annabeth," he murmurs into my ear. I lean my chin in his shoulder. "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Nothing," I whisper in reply. _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go._  
"Let's go somewhere." _Only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._  
Maybe it's the music. Maybe it's the dancing. Maybe it's the fleeing of his fingers against my back. Maybe it's something else. But I say 'yes'.

The songs are 'Nothing Left to Say' by Imagine Dragons, When did Your Heart Go Missing by Rooney, Born to Die by Lana del Rey, and Let her Go by Passenger.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews. Seriously, they make my day.**

"Don't you have to go to work in the morning?" Percy groans and buries his head into the couch. After we stopped dancing, we sat in the room and sang to each other. I yawn. Thalia still hasn't come back, and it's 9:30. I'm about to crash down here again.  
"Don't mention the 'w' word, please."  
"Work? What's so awful about it?" I lean back into the other end of the couch. We're lying feet-to-face, looking at each other.  
"What isn't awful about it? It starts before eight a.m., I have to wear a suit, and then I get to sit through meetings all day with a bunch of middle-aged men discussing investments and gods know what else."  
"It can't be that bad." Though the idea of sleepy Percy in a suit is quite comical. I may get up early tomorrow just to see him in it.  
"It is. The only time it's remotely interesting is when they talk about opening a new aquarium in Columbus. But even that's just building layouts and tank sizes and has very little to do with the actual fish."  
"Mhmm. So, answer the question, Seaweed Brain: do you have to work tomorrow?" I give his shoulder a tap with my foot.  
"I'm not sure. What are we going to do tomorrow?" Percy starts humming along with the music.  
"I don't know-" my sentence is cut off with another yawn. Gah, why am I so sleepy?  
"How about you go to sleep, hmm?" I roll my eyes at him, though he's right. Percy sits up, and then pulls me up.  
"I can't. Thalia isn't back yet. And you're not my dad."  
"I'll watch for her. You look like you're about to pass out. Goodnight, Annabeth." He pulls me into a hug. _See_, my subconscious argues. _People hug you_.  
"Night, Percy." I stumble up the stairs to my room.

Percy  
"Dad?" I knock on the door of his office, and then swing it open. "Dad? Could I ask a favor?"  
He's sitting at his desk, going through papers. He barely looks up when I enter. "Percy. What is it?" He fiddles through the desk drawer, removing another stack of papers. In all of the years he's had this office, I can never remember the desk being this cluttered.  
_Chin up,Percy. Sound confident. Be polite, but do not beg. Be firm. Be clear. _"Could I take off work tomorrow?" I ask. Dad looks up for his mountains of papers. These don't look like blueprints and aquarium designs. They look like.. Registration forms? _No, that's not it..._  
"Is there a particular reason you wanted off, Percy?"_ Be truthful. Get to the point. Short and concise. _  
"I..." I'm suddenly very nervous. "I asked Annabeth on a... Date."  
My father's warm smile is not what I was expecting. "That's nice that you twos re getting along. Annabeth's a lovely girl. What hours were you wanting off?"  
I hadn't thought about that. "All day?"  
"Are you sure you want all day off? You headed it like a question."  
"Yes. Yes, I'm sure. We hadn't worked out a time arrangement, though I know she doesn't care for mornings."  
"That sounds okay as-" The office phone rings. "Please excuse me for a moment, Percy." He answers. "Hello, this is Poseidon? Oh, Gerald. Yes, we need a new design." I motion to Dad that I'm going to go, and he waves before continuing to discuss the floor plans with Gerald. I exit the room and walk to my own.  
This was a good day.  
The next morning, since I don't have to dress like a monkey, I go for a swim before breakfast.  
I love the water. Some of my earliest memories are of swimming. Dad has a thing for water, too, though he doesn't go in it much anymore, so I guess it's a hereditary thing.  
After swimming fifteen laps, I jump out and run inside to get dressed for breakfast. Dad may be able to deal with pajamas, but dripping wet in a swimsuit is NOT an option.  
The air conditioner is cold against my wet skin, and I try not to leave a trail of water through the house. Someone else could skip and fall; it happened to Lotta once when I was younger. She broke an arm and got the shock of her life; I had to eat whatever Paisley could cook, which wasn't always edible. The woman was able to burn macaroni and cheese. How do you burn mac and cheese?  
There's music and the sound of water coming from Annabeth's room. Apparently she sings in the shower.  
Thalia made it home at some point last night- her shoelace is peeking out from under the door.  
I finally make it to my room. I dry off, put in a T-shirt, deodorant, and shorts, and then go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Morning mouth is not the most pleasant taste in the world. I dry my hair, and run my fingers through it as a comb. It won't stay neat, anyway. Never has.  
Now I'm left alone with my thoughts. What does one do on a date? What am I supposed to say? I should have thought this over more before I asked her out! Where are even going to go? What am I supposed to wear?  
My thought train (thankfully) is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Mr. Jackson?" Grover. He's always so formal even though I've told him countless time to just call me Percy. He replied that it's hard to break tradition. I told him he was being weird. "Breakfast is ready, sir!"  
I open the door. "Grover, you really don't have to call me that. Please, just call me Percy."  
"It's a habit, sir. I do apologize." I meet Annabeth and Thalia in the hall. Annabeth's not what you'd call bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, but she's at east dressed and has her hair brushed. Thalia, on the other hand, is glaring at the world through her bedhead and red eyes.  
"Good morning," I greet Annabeth. "Are you going to sing to me later?"  
Annabeth punches me in the arm. "Shut up, Jackson. It's not a good morning. And maybe."  
"If anyone starts singing, I will tear them apart piece-by-piece and then grind their bones to flour. And then I'll mix it all up and bake it in the oven, and it will be the most delicious bread ever. And when people ask me what my secret is, you know what I'm going to say? Human flesh. So shut up." She scares me.  
I send a panicked look to Annabeth, who simply shrugs. "She's not a morning person. Once threatened to stab my stepmother in the thigh just to watch her bleed out." She considered this statement for a moment, and then continues. "I suppose that it's not fair to say she's not a morning person. Thalia's more of a 'ten hours a night' person. So, if she goes to bed at seven, she can easily get up early." That makes sense, but that doesn't mean I'm not terrified for my life. "She'll be fine after a nap."  
Thalia trains her angry eyes on Annabeth. Is she going to attack her? Turn her into bread? Slit everyone's throats and burn the house to the ground while singing 'God Bless America'? Raise demons and invite them to tea?  
"Oh, and Mr... Percy, your father sends his regrets. He is unable to attend breakfast this morning due to an extremely important meeting." Grover looks at Thalia as if she might stab him with a fork. And who knows? Maybe she would, if given the chance.  
We make it down to the dining room, and breakfast is served. Thalia sits at the head of the table, plotting world domination over a cup of coffee. Annabeth and I sit across from each other and enjoy our pancakes and fruit.  
"What are you doing?" I ask. She's dipping her strawberries in her orange juice.  
Annabeth pauses and then raises her eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"Well I...uh..." I stammer. It was just a question!  
She laughs. "It's okay, Percy. It's something my mom used to do." She offers me a strawberry. "Try it."  
I'm hesitant- strawberries and oranges? Kind of an odd combo- but I dip the berry into my own juice glass and take a bite. And ohmygods, it's so good. I think I let out an audible moan.  
"This is manna from heaven." She looks amused. I take another berry and dip it in juice. "Yum."  
"I told you so."  
Thalia decides to speak up. "Shut it or you won't live to try anything else!"  
Annabeth and I share a glance. Note to self- let Thalia sleep in from now on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Annabeth  
After breakfast, Percy and I left Thalia to go back to sleep. She needed it; I wasn't sure what time she got in last night, but she hasn't had her nine hours. Without them, she's a bitch. I'm the same way, but I have stages. Eight hours minimum, though it doesn't matter how many I get- I still hate mornings.

"So, what time do you want to go?" I'm holding hands with Percy on the bench in the garden, and I figure it's time we chisel in details of our date.  
"Whatever time is good with you. I've got an empty day." He rubs his thumb over my hand.  
"Me, too. How does four o'clock sound?"  
"That sounds good, but only if you'll sing to me." He smiles. I smile back.  
"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain!"  
"So, what are we going to do? Anything in particular?"  
I considers this a moment. "I want to go to the city." Percy considers this for a moment, and then nods.  
"And go to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building?"  
I scoff. "No. Any New Yorker knows that the Empire State Building only has 103 floors. And you can only go to the 86th." I use a 'duh' tone. Percy rolls his eyes.

"Anything else, miss know-it-all?"  
"Yeah- don't call me 'miss know-it-all'!"

At one, Thalia pounds on my door. "What?" I yell from the bathroom. The damn curling iron/mousse combo isn't working...  
"Good mor- oh, Annabeth! What died in your hair? Honey, stop, don't touch anything." She unplugs the iron and cringes. "I was going to ask hat you were doing, but now I'm going to tell what you're doing- wash that out."

So I take another shower while Thalia searches through the closet and talks to me.  
"So, you and ocean boy have a date?" She calls. I hear the shuffling of hangers.

"Yeah!" I rinse my hair for the second time- three should do the trick.  
"Formal, causal, or semi?"  
"I don't know!" Another rinse, another squirt of conditioner.

Thalia mumbles something I can't decipher. I rinse the conditioner from my hair and turn off the water. I walk out of the bathroom and Thalia thrusts a pile of clothes at me. "Here, put these on." I walk back to the bathroom and glance at what she's given me to wear: a black and white polka-dot dress, a pair of red tights, and a gray tank top. I promptly turn around and exit the bathroom.  
"What are you doing?"

I dig through my drawers. "You forgot underwear." _Where are they... Aha!_ I return to the bathroom and pull on the clothes, forgoing the tights. "Thalia, it's too hot to wear tights!"  
Thalia squeals. "You look so cute! Now, go put the tights on."  
"But I don't-"  
"Annabeth." Her voice is like ice. "Put the tights on."

I sigh but don't argue. She's already threatened to murder today. I don't need to add to the growing pile of potential corpses. She hands me a pair of owl earrings. "So, how was your date?"

Thalia's fiddling with makeup, and her answer is absentminded. "It was good. I like him. But he wants to leave the city soon, so I don't think it'll last." She's not telling me something, but I don't push it.

"That's nice. How do I look?" I hold out the skirt of the dress and curtsy.

"Beautiful, now sit down." Over the next two hours, Thalia does my hair and makeup at least a dozen different ways. Eventually, it just ends up being simple- black eyeliner and lip gloss; curly hair in a ponytail.

Thalia looks over her work."Maybe the silver tights..." she muses. There's a knock on the door. It must be Percy.

"Thalia!"

"If you're going into town, could you grab some shampoo?"  
"Yeah. I've got to go!"

"Right. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I throw her a look over my shoulder and stick my tongue out. Time to get to know the Captor of the Fairy Princess.

I don't know where we're going, though Percy seems to. He's driving, and we sit with my iPod plugged into the radio. We've gone through an entire album and started another, quietly humming along with the songs. Percy pulls into the parking space of a restaurant. It's a little Italian place, not too formal, but it's classy.

The waiter leads us to a table, and we order drinks- sprite and a water.  
The waiter leaves us with menus and goes to get our drinks. "What, no blue drink?" I tease. Percy reaches into the pocket of his khakis and pulls out a tiny tube of food coloring.

"Wha- oh. Okay?"

Our drinks arrive. Percy adds a few drops of coloring to his water, and we look at the menus. "See anything in particular?" Percy asks. I shake me head. Hmm... There's spaghetti, fettuccine Alfredo, bruschetta, risotto, ziti...  
The fettuccine sounds pretty good.  
The waiter comes back and we order; Percy, spaghetti, me, fettuccine Alfredo.  
After the waiter leaves again, I start a conversation.

"So, what do you want to do with your life?"  
Percy takes a sip of his water. "I want to make music. I've wanted it since I was a kid. My dad... He has other ideas, though. What about you?"  
"Um, when I was a kid I wanted to be a chemical engineer or a ringmaster in a circus. When. I was about ten, I decided I wanted to build something permanent."

"You still can." Percy leans onto his elbows.  
I don't understand... "What?"  
"Why stop? Why not build something that lasts? Just because I can't have my dreams doesn't mean you shouldn't get a shot at yours."

Oh my gods... Is he saying what think he's saying? "I can't, Percy. I can't."  
"Why not?" That damn smile...  
_What does he mean 'why not'? _"I just can't, okay?" _He'd never understand... No one could._  
"Annabeth."  
"Percy."  
"You're stalling." He accuses. He's right, I am.  
"Am not."  
"Are so."  
"Am not."  
"Annabeth!" Percy sighs.  
"Fine. I can't build something permanent because I need to attend an architect program this summer. I was signed up for one at an elite school in California, but after... things... happened, I had to drop out. Besides, it's too late for registration. I could never get in." And oh, how I'd dreamed of the day I was old enough to attend the program. I had to wait, and now I'd never get the chance to go. It was probably my biggest loss in all of this.

"Oh, Annabeth, I had no idea. Are there any programs in New York?"

"One at NYU, but the spots have all been filled for months. It's not a big deal, Percy." I'm lying, of course- that program was going to be the highlight of my young adult life.

"You may not be able to design something that lasts forever, but how about an aquarium?"

Percy

What was it dad had said on the phone? "We need a new design." If Annabeth could design the building, maybe it would make up for the summer. Sort of an "I'm sorry I crushed your life's dreams by making you move to New York to marry me, but you can design an aquarium"-type deal.

Who am I kidding, it'll never make up for that. But maybe it could be a step in the right direction. "You may not be able to design something that lasts forever, but how about an aquarium?"

"An aquarium." Not a question, just a fact. She's letting it sink in. "You want me to design an aquarium? Get out! You're not serious!"  
So she thinks it's a joke. How fitting. "Completely 100% serious. So you'll do it?"  
"Of course I will!"  
She sounds so excited. Almost like a kid set loose in a candy store with unlimited credit. Like Leo in the hardware store. Like me at the beach.

Except she's cuter than that.  
Her dress is pretty and makes her eyes look lighter. Her hair is in a ponytail and curly. The red tights accentuate the length of her legs. Her very nice... No, Percy. You will not check out Annabeth when she can see you. At least wait until the date is over.  
The annoying waiter comes with our food, ending the conversation.

Thalia  
When Annabeth asks me how my date went, I don't give her all the details. "He's nice." A truth. "I like him." Truth. "But he wants to leave the city soon." Truth. "I don't think it will last." Truth. I don't mention how we talked, and decided we'd be better off as friends. I don't mention how he asked about my back story.  
I don't mention how he said he knew how to find my dad.

After the movie, we went to the library and looked up genealogy records. I didn't see how it could help, but Luke found something. I felt like Annabeth, digging around in old books to look for something that interests me. "Here," Luke had said. "Look." It was a magazine article of the abrupt split between society's hottest couple- Zeus Grace and-

The paper abruptly drops from my hand.  
"Oh my gods. That's..." _My mother's name._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! I never realized how many mistakes I have, it hank you! I'll fix them at some point, and I'll work on formatting... Had no idea it was all screwy. Salsa, sorry for the lack of updates. school is back in session, and they've taken my 4-day weekend I was supposed to get next week, so there might not be any extra chapters. on a good note, however- it's getting easier to write. After chapter 16 or 17 I should be able to post more chapters more often. Now, onto Percy and Annabeth's date! **

**Disclaimer: My poor Nico baby wouldn't be alone if I was Rick Riordan.**

"This is so amazing!" I exclaim from the balcony of the Empire State Building. There's a thin fog, a whisp of white over the sun-streaked sky. Oh gods, I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful. The view from the 86th floor is just magical.

Percy smiles. "It's something." We stand there for a few moments, taking in the view. "So, why this building? Out of dozens of taller, more sophisticated places, why this one?"

"The way they built it led the way to modern architecture. The first skyscraper. It stands for the dawn of a new era. The older stuff is amazing, but this... There aren't words."

"I can't begin to understand, but it's an amazing sight." We spend hours in silence, watching the fog grow thicker and the sky darker. At some point, Percy grabs my hand.  
"What time do we have to go back?"  
"No specific time. You ready to go?"

I shake my head. "I have to get Thalia shampoo."

We stay until the security people kick us out, and then we insist on stopping in the gift shop. I pick up a scaled model of the skyscraper, Percy gets a collection of postcards, and we find something else.

A little gem for Thalia- a T-shirt that says "my parents went to the Empire State Building and all I got was this stupid shirt." Once we get back to the house, we'll take a fabric marker and cross out the 'parents' and write in 'best friend and her boyfriend'.

We stop by a Target on the way back. "I'll be seven minutes." I call, shutting the car door behind me. The store isn't crowded, so I might make it in five. I have to go to the ATM, and when I'm there I realize- this is the perfect opportunity. Remember the escape. Remember your dream. Instead of withdrawing $20, I take out the maximum amount- $200. I'll stuff the rest in my bra or something so Percy doesn't see it. If he finds it there, his questions about the money will be the least if his problems.

I find the shampoo aisle, then Thalia's favorite kind. I take it to the checkout, and make it out of the store with forty-five seconds to spare.

Sliding into the passenger seat, I toss the bag into the backseat. Percy turns the iPod on, and I lose myself in the music. I need to tell Thalia about my escape plan.

Once we make it back to the house, it's late. Percy drops a yawning Annabeth off at my door. "Thanks for today," I whisper. "I had fun." I yawn again.  
"I had fun, too. Go to sleep, Wise Girl." Oh, how I want to obey. I'm tired- it's nearly 10:30. But I need to talk to Thalia. I'd better get coffee.

I grab Thalia for a Discussion ten minutes later. And I spill everything about the plan to escape.

"You're leaving?" She asks. I nod. "When?"

Do I have an answer? "I don't know."

Thalia sits, wordless for a few moments. "Why?"

I take breath. "Because I don't want to get married to someone I hardly know. We've been here for three weeks, Thals. And I'm just not ready."

Again, a blank face, then another question. "Will you ever be?"

"I don't know." And I don't. I was always very certain of what I wanted in life, but Percy doesn't fall into the system. He isn't in the same category as Carol, but he isn't in with Thalia, either.

"Are you leaving me behind?" Her voice rises and eyes widen.

"No! I mean, it's your choice. If you want to stay, I can't make you leave." I've already made you move here.

"I'm coming, whether you want me to or not." That's Thalia, loyal and ready to face the unknown if it means she's not alone. "So- when do we start getting all that stuff ready?"

I grin, and we start that second.

Six cups of coffee and three hours later, we have a basic layout plan. Not very detailed, just a rough sketch of things. "Remember, this is flexible. Things could change in an instant, and we need to be ready for that."

We've picked a leaving date- the night before the wedding. As Thalia described it: "it's perfect. Soon enough that you have enough time to get away- no one's going to bother the bride getting her beauty sleep, after all- but far enough away that you have time to prepare."

We've packed backpacks- each with $100 and a change of clothes, though we'll add more- and stuffed them into Thalia's closet.

We aren't sure where to acquire identification of plane tickets; those are a little harder to get on time. We're definitely leaving the country, though we don't know when. They may suspect that, and look for us in planes and boats.  
I'm to keep up the ruse with Percy- plan the wedding as if nothing was wrong. Act like I always have. Never let any one suspect a thing.

The getaway car is going to be the hardest. "They've got security around here. Major security. We won't get far on foot." Thalia has a point.

"Do you know where we can get a car? An inconspicuous, cheap car in good condition?"

Thalia smirks. "I think I do. Leave that to me." I'm not sure about this, but she tells me to relax. "I might even be able to pitch in a driver, too."

Driver? A driver? She's got to be shitting me.

And so the brilliant Escape Plan is set into motion.

Thalia  
I'm not surprised that Annabeth wants out. I'm just surprised she hasn't tried to leave already. My biggest fear was that she would leave me behind when she did.

Luke mentioned wanting to get out, too. And that's when I know that we're meant to escape together.

Annabeth keeps sucking back coffee like it's the most delicious glass of Sprite, even though she hates the stuff. I can't blame her, though- she looks dead tired. But she need to go to sleep- I'm supposed to meet with Luke in twenty minutes. "Annabeth," I say gently. "You ought to go to sleep. If you keep drinking coffee you'll get sick." Which is true- she can stomach almost anything, but more than three cups of coffee will make her throw up. I speak from experience; late night studying went wrong and I, being the maid, was deemed the person to take care of her. Carol was such a bitch. She only noticed Annabeth was sick when she didn't come to the table, and even then the only comment made was about her. 'I work to make sure we have a family breakfast, and the insolent girl thinks she can skip out.' That was the second time she tried to kick me out. I ended up screaming profanities at her; "Don't ever repeat this." I'd whispered to Matthew and Bobby before calling their mother a self-centered, uncaring turd-monkey bitch. I'd almost gotten sacked, but it was worth it to hear Annabeth's laughter from the top of the stairs.

"Not sleepy." Annabeth mutters into my pillow. I sigh. She's ready to crash.  
I pull her up. "Yes you are. Come on, into your room. Let's go, Annabeth." She shuffles her feet across the carpet. I sigh. "Come on, lazy ass." Annabeth falls to the floor and whines. Not this again. Though she might say otherwise, Sleepy Annabeth is also Temper Tantrum Annabeth. "Come-" I grunt, dragging her body across the hallway. "On-" She's fighting me. "Lazy-" She won't let go of her doorframe. "Ass."

"Bu I don' wanna go t' sweep." Annabeth whines. She'll argue until she passes out from exhaustion. And I don't have time for that. Ten minutes.

"Look, Annabeth, you need to go to bed. How about a deal?" I pause, trying to think of something that could persuade her. "You... Go to bed, and tomorrow morning you can have as much coffee as your little heart desires." Which will be zero ounces. She nods and crawls into her bed, falling asleep seconds after her head hits the pillow. I cover her in a blanket, turn off the lights, and run down the stairs to the rec room to meet Luke.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See the name? Winter'sFanGIRL. While I acknowledge that 'fangirl' is a unisex term, I am a female. And not Rick Riordan.**

Thalia  
In my haste to make it downstairs in time, I nearly crash into someone in the halls.  
"Luke."  
"Thalia." He says back. "You're almost late."  
I roll my eyes. "Yeah, Annabeth had, like, six cups of coffee and didn't want to go to sleep."  
"Ahh. I see. Any developments?"  
I shake my head, and we continue walking towards the room. "Nothing. I'm supposed to ask you a favor, though..." We make it into the room, and I lock the door behind us- with my luck, someone would wake up and stop us from planning. We sit on opposite ends of the couch. Luke turns on a lamp.  
"Ask away."  
"Okay. Annabeth wants out." I say simply. "She doesn't want to be here." And I relay the story told to me mere hours ago. The escape plan, the reasons, the backpacks. Luke listens through all of it. "The only the we need is an escape car." Which he has. When I planned to run with Luke, he had everything Annabeth doesn't, and vise-versa.  
Luke gives a rare smile. "So she's in?" I nod. "We all need a meeting. This time tomorrow?" I shrug; Annabeth might not be so easily convinced.  
"I can try. She wants out, but..." I shouldn't mention her feelings for Percy, especially if she isn't aware if them yet. It's not respective of the unspoken Best Friend Code. And when every other code from my life- from the 'Parents don't Leave Their Kids' code to the 'children shouldn't cry' code- has been broken, I keep this one golden. No, platinum. Annabeth is the only person who I give a shit about, and I don't know why she stuck around with me.  
But I can't tell Luke that. "But what?" He asks.  
"But... She has abandonment issues." In truth, I'm the one that had them. Until I built up the wall of steel around my heart, I kept getting hurt. Left behind. Abandoned. No one can do that to me any more. No one but Annabeth.  
Luke gives a knowing nod. "She doesn't adapt to change." I continue. "So it might take an adjustment period." Which it would- we'd all have to adjust. "So I'll try to convince her." We say our goodbyes, and I go back to my room, drowning in old memories. Sleep won't come easy tonight.

Annabeth  
Tuesday morning, Percy has to go to work with Poseidon. Thalia's still sleeping. I roll over in bed with a moan. I feel sick, and I remember drinking six cups of coffee. I curse at myself. This has happened before. Coffee and I don't agree with each other.  
I grab a book and my iPod and try to pass the time.  
It's a good story- something about teenagers with terminal illness- and I end up crying my eyes out. That's how Thalia finds me.  
"Oh, Bethie, are you sick?" I shake my head and blow my nose. Thalia tries again. "Is it Percy?" I shake my head again. "Then what is it?"  
My sentence is shaky and choppy with sobs. "He... They... My precious... Christmas tree..." I burst into sobs again. My mind is angry with me. _Why are you crying, you worthless girl! Get out of bed and act like a warrior, not a sniveling fool!_ My heart argues back- _The poor babies! Yes, let the tears out._  
"Oh gods," Thalia says. "You're doing it again." 'It' refers to Other Annabeth. She shows up once in a while, leaving chaos, destruction, and an empty refrigerator in her wake. She's annoying, but sometimes has better, more daring ideas than Regular Annabeth.  
"I can't help it!"  
Thalia and Other Annabeth spend the morning planning escape. She tells me about the car.  
"I got us a ride. Luke said he'd drive us."  
"He's okay with it?" I ask. This is surprising, even though she mentioned that he wanted to leave the city.  
"Yeah. Said he'd be ready whenever we wanted to go."  
So all that's left are to acquire all the paperwork and the cash. Time for a lazy day.

Percy

My alarm goes off on Tuesday morning, and I drag myself out of bed. I hop in the shower, remembering yesterday. Annabeth looked so beautiful, and they way her face lit up when she talked about the architecture of the building was incredible. I had fun, and I think I'm falling for her, just a little. Which could be a blessing or a curse, depending in how she feels.  
After a put on the monkey suit and head downstairs, where Dad sits at the table.  
"How was your date?" He asks.  
"It was nice. We went to the Empire State Building." Dad makes a 'hmm' noise.  
"It's nice to see you two get along. She's good for you, Percy."  
Good for me? How is Annabeth good for me? I must look puzzled, so he explains. "She brings out a side of you, a side no one's seen since..." I don't need to ask to know what he means. Since the accident.  
"I was worried about you, Percy. I can see that I don't need to, anymore. Annabeth will take care of you." I sip a glass of orange juice, dip a strawberry in it, eat the strawberry. I butter a slice of toast, drizzle blueberry syrup over blue pancakes, take another sip of juice. And I still have no idea what he means. Why do I need someone to take care of me? Why do I need Annabeth?  
And to make matters more uncomfortable, Dad tells me that Annabeth and I have an appointment for wedding planning later today. Because everyone picks out wedding colors after the first date.

Annabeth  
I receive a phone call later that afternoon- something about a dress fitting.  
"I- I'm sorry?" I stammer. Dress fitting? When did I arrange a dress fitting? When did I pick a wedding dress?  
The cheerful voice of a woman responds. "Oh dear! I am speaking to Annabeth Chase, right?" I nod, then remember that she can't hear nods.  
"Ye-yes, this is she. But I-"  
"That's wonderful! What time would you like to come look at dresses, dear?"  
What time do I... I'm not ready to pick dresses! My phone buzzes again. "You'll have to excuse me, I have another call..." I press the 'hold' button and answer the next call. "Hello?"  
Another cheerful voice, this one with a more nasally tone. "Hello? Annabeth Chase? I'm calling for you to schedule your appointment for this afternoon. What time would be-"  
"I'm sorry, what appointment?" Why am I getting so many calls? How did they get my number? Why are they calling this early?  
"Your appointment with the Juno Wedding Planners. To plan your wedding to a Mr. Percy Jackson?"  
"Oh, yeah. Um..." My phone buzzes again. "I'll have to put you in hold, please excuse me. Hello?"  
This time, a man answers. "Hello, is this Annabeth Chase?"  
"Yes. What appointment am I supposed to schedule?"  
"Nothing, this is your gynecologist. Do you need to-" there's a burst of laughter, and the phone hangs up. _As if I have time for prank calls_. The phone buzzes again.  
"Hello?""  
"Hello, Miss Chase? This is Piper of Aphrodite Industries, I'm calling to schedule your appoint-"  
"No appointments!" I nearly shout. "No appointments, because I never scheduled any! I'll have to call you back, I'm sorry." I switch the phone back to the first lady. "Hello, ma'am? Does three o'clock tomorrow work? It does? Okay, thank you." I grab a piece of paper and write down: dress 3pm. I switch the phone back to the second. "Hello? Yes, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, is 11 o'clock tomorrow available? It is? Okay, thank you." Plan wedding 11am. I call back the girl from Aphrodite Industries, she seems to have hung up.  
"Hello, this is Piper of Aphrodite Industries. How may I help you?"  
"Hello? You called me a few minutes ago to schedule a meeting?"  
"You Annabeth Chase?"  
"Yes."  
"How about 1 o'clock tomorrow? That's the earliest time slot I have open."  
"That works, thank you." I hang up and write on my paper: Aphrodite Industries, 1pm.  
So much for Lazy Day #2.

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWS! I've started writing my next fic, a mix of PJ and the Little Mermaid. I'll probably post it when this one's almost done, and it almost is! The next chapter is some wedding planning, a bit of a filler chapter, but it adds to the plot a tiny bit.**

**keep calm and be awesome.**

**-Winter'sFangirl**


	17. Chapter 17

**Plot Twist: I am Uncle Rick and drink the fans' years like fine wine. Mwahahaha!**

"So many appointments!" I whine, collapsing on the couch next to Percy.  
"I know." He whines back. Apparently he has to attend the first two as well.  
"So many wedding appointments!"

"I know." The way he says it makes me think that he doesn't want to get married, either. Maybe he's being forced into this as much as I am.

"Why did they call at ten a.m?"

"I don't know." Percy smiles, I smile back.

A phone rings. We both groan. "I'm not answering it." I say. "No way Josè."  
Percy picks up phone, looking at the caller ID. "It's Jason." He answers it. "Hello?" Jason is better than wedding people. "Um... Tomorrow?" Oh gods. Not another appointment. Suddenly, I don't like Jason as well. Jason can go jump of the Grand Canyon. "How about today, instead? No? Leo did what?! Yeah, today's not the day, then. Tomorrow, how does 7 sound?" Band practice, Percy mouths. "Mhmm. Okay. Bye."

He turns to me. "More appointments."  
We groan in unison.  
Tomorrow's going to be busy.

Thalia  
When Annabeth asks if I'd like to go to the city with her tomorrow, I consider it. When she tells me the reason why, I turn her down flat.  
"Why not? Come help me pick bridesmaids dresses." She pleads.  
"No. I don't want to help you plan your wedding, Annie. It's not like it matters, anyway. We'll be gone by then. Just pick stuff. No pink."

I refuse to be seen in pink. Even though I won't have to officially wear the stupid dress, I'll have to go to fittings. And I'm not wearing pink.

I do, however, agree to to to the city. "Just drop me off somewhere. I'll get supplies." 'Supplies' being cash and gift cards. Gift cards won't leave paper trails and most places accept them. Maybe some of those prepaid Visa cards... Get plane tickets online. I'd have to use a public computer so they couldn't track the IP address...

Identification will be a bit harder, but Luke knows someone. I don't want to know why, but as long as they're passable to get us through airport security I won't ask questions.

We need to figure out where we're going, because if we don't have a place to run they WILL catch up to us eventually.

Percy  
At ten, Annabeth and I get into the car and Beckendorf drives us to the Manhattan area for the first of many wedding appointments we have that day. I don't have to go o all of them, thank gods, but still.

The first one's at a place called Juno Wedding Planners, and were supposed to pick colors or something. When we open the door, a tall, brown-haired woman comes to greet us.

"Congratulations! You must be Percy and Annabeth. Come in, come in, sit down. My name is Juno." I don't like this place; it smells too strongly of pomegranates and jealousy.

She sits behind a desk and pulls out a thick binder. "Let's get started. I see you have a date set- September 1st of this year. You need to pick colors, music, cake..." She goes on and on, but I lost her after 'cake'. It's almost lunchtime, and I'm beginning to grow hungry. Annabeth looks very awkward and uncomfortable in her seat. She keeps staring at a coffee mug on Juno's desk. It looks like a peacock, and is very colorful. Much more interesting than anything this woman will be saying, that's for sure.

"So, lets get started! Have you picked out any themes of a color scheme?" She asks. I look at Annabeth and shrug. She shrugs back. Juno makes note of this. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

Annabeth looks at me. "Blue?" She asks. I give an 'It-doesn't-really-matter' shrug; she could make the colors orange and vomit green for all I care.  
"What shade of blue, dear?"  
I mentally facepalm. This is going to take a while.

Annabeth

Someone kill me now. Seriously. It would be a blessing to have a bullet through my head. Just don't make me plan a wedding. Percy doesn't seem to take any interest in it, either. And what the hell does she mean 'what shade'? Just plain blue! Like Percy's walls! And to think, I get to ensure these questions all freaking day.  
"Regular blue. Ah other ideas for colors, Percy?" I nudge his side, telepathically sending 'pay attention, you idiot!'  
Percy looks up. "Oh, huh? Gray."

Juno looks wary. "Gray? Are you sure?"

I nod. "Gray sounds lovely." Juno writes down something in her binder, and gets on to the next question.  
"Okay, music. Are there any particular songs you want played at your reception?" Percy and I share a look, and answer at the same time.  
"Marianas Trench." "Lana del Rey." "The Summer Set."  
Juno's eyes widen. I can see warning signs going off in her mind. _Who are these singers? Are they songs? They're crazy!_  
"Do you two have a song?' She asks. "To play as the first dance?"  
That raises a question- do we?

"And how about a live band? Or a DJ?" What about chanting Himalayan monks?  
"We'll have to think about that one." Percy says, and I can hear in his tone 'next question, please!'

"The next meeting is when you'll look at catering, but what kind of cake would you be interested in?"

"I don't care what kind, as long as it's blue."

I nod in agreement. Let him have his blue cake, it'll all taste the same no matter the color.  
"Okay."  
We say our goodbyes and head to the car, abandoning the stuffy, pomegranate-scented building. The second we're in the back seat, Percy and I let out sighs of relief.  
"She's so intense and stiff." I complain, leaning against the window.  
"I know. What's with the pomegranates?" I don't have an answer. "Where are we going now?"  
I look at my list. "We have an hour to kill before going to some place called Aphrodite Industries?" Percy blanches. "What?"

He quickly recovers. "Oh, nothing. Can I skip out on that one?"  
"Absolutely not. How about lunch?"

Fifty-five minutes later, Percy and I approach an elegant marble building. The plate at the door reads 'Aphrodite Industries'. We enter, sign in, and sit in chairs. I pick up a brochure. It reads: Aphrodite Industries- a fine company that specializes in honeymoon suites and vacation homes.

I now see why Percy turned white. I don't even want to think about the... I haven't even kissed him yet! I know I'll be gone by the wedding, but I don't want to know what I'll get dragged back to if I get caught. And no one needs to get any sort of ideas.

My phone buzzes; a text from Thalia.  
_A, _it reads_. How goes wedding panning? Found some supplies for a bachelorette party! -T_

We agreed that 'bachelorette party' supplies would be a signal for Escape Plan necessities. That sounds more fun than this.

_Lucky. Juno's sucks._ I reply. I really don't want to be here. I turn to talk with Percy, but a girl with choppy brown hair comes over to us.

"Percy!" She calls, and then punches him in the shoulder. "Long time no see! Who's this?"  
"Piper, meet Annabeth. Annabeth, meet Piper."


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi," I say awkwardly. Though it's clear that Percy and Piper are just friends, I can't help but be uncomfortable with their friendship. I feel like a third wheel. I feel... _Jealous? No, that's not it..._

Piper surprises me by pulling me into a hug. I raise my eyebrows at Percy, who just shrugs and mouths 'Just go with it.'_ I'd like to see him 'just go with it'._ "Jase said you were getting married, and you finally brought her to meet us! Hazel and Rey will be so excited..." She chatters on about something unimportant and then stops abruptly. "Oh my goodness I'm sorry! You two need to plan your honeymoon! Come on, this way." She grabs my wrist and pulls me along, talking the entire time. "So, do you have any idea of where you'd like to go? Fiji's nice in September. Ooh! Or Italy! A cruise? Or maybe..."

"Piper, I don't think..." Percy starts to say, but she just keeps talking. We've reached a cubicle and she sits behind a desk. Percy and I sit in the comfy chairs on the other side.  
"Backpacking tour of Europe? Skiing in Aspen? Jason and I went to Paris once, it was fantastic. Especially the hotel room..." Too much info. I shift uncomfortably in my seat; I don't need to hear anyone's sex life., especially someone I just met five minutes ago.

"That's enough, Piper, thank you for that information."  
"I'm rambling, aren't I? Here, look through this." She drops a huge pink binder on the desk; it's several inches thick and full of vacation homes and tours. "Okay, so what did you have in mind?" Her kaleidoscopic eyes stare into my gray ones, but I remain silent.

I'm not going to answer. I refuse to answer. She will not make me.  
"Somewhere with great architecture," Percy says, causing Piper's stare to transfer to him.

"And water."

Piper flips through her binder. "Hmm... Ocean? Lake? River?"

"Ocean." Percy says matter-of-factly.

Piper turns some more pages. "How about... Greece?" She slides the binder across the desk and points. "The ocean I could understand, but who goes on a honeymoon to look at architecture? I mean goddamn, what are you two planning to do, christen every monument there-"

My face has got be a tomato. Can the ground please just open up and take me to Tartarus? That'd be to better than sitting here with Piper's incessant questions and assumptions.

Oh, yeah. Tartarus sounds pretty good right about now.

Percy

Oh dear baby Jesus, just let me collapse over dead. The second Annabeth mentioned Aphrodite Industries, I had wanted to die of embarrassment that I knew would come. While its be fun to travel, I wasn't looking forward to the... other aspects of a honeymoon. Don't get me wrong, Annabeth's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I'm bit an idiot, but we were just getting on the right track of friendship. That didn't need screwed up with the uncomfortable conversation about the honeymoon.

Just my luck, Piper's working today. She's Jason's girlfriend, nice enough, but very... Talkative. Which isn't a bad thing, but if I had to hear one more word about who was cuter I was going to vomit.

I might've been able to deal with planning a vacation (maybe we could get separate beds?) but up then Pipes had to mention christening monuments. Mental facepalm.

Annabeth looks absolutely mortified and a bit queasy. Is she going to pass out? I shoot Piper a look. A death glare that was perfected by Nico and Thalia.  
"Thank you Piper, I think that's enough." I'm trying to be diplomatic, but I can't seem to keep a bite out of my voice.

She silences, and returns to her business-like persona. "Right. Sorry. So, Greece? Here's a few brochures on houses and stuff..." She thumbs though a file in the desk drawer and pulls it a few papers. "Here you go. Call if any of it interests you, 'kay?"

I nod, and Annabeth grabs the papers and slides them into her oversized purse. We say goodbye and had back to the car in silence. A thought comes to me as we walk- did Piper's mention of the honeymoon completely destroy any progress we had made? Like, as soon as I got a few steps forward, twenty minutes made me take 500 steps backward?

Beckendorf senses the tension and opens the door silently. Annabeth quietly thanks him and slides into the bak seat. Beck starts driving, and we sit quietly for fifteen minutes, looking at anything but each other. It's like the incident with the concrete when we first met, except this time the tables are turned and it's a piece of fuzz on the seat.

Annabeth breaks the silence. "I'm supposed to look at dresses next. I think the rules state that you aren't supposed to come."

"And I was looking forward to trying on dresses. Don't you think I'd look fabulous?" I tease, striking a dramatic pose. It may make me feel stupid (I'm acting like Leo. Is this how he feels all the time?) but Annabeth's smile makes it worth it.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Though blue may be more your color."  
The wall of ice has been thawed, but we need to be completely away from it or it'll keep rebuilding itself.

Annabeth  
"I think we need to talk."

I look up from the window. Can't I just keep looking out the window? Thalia would say I'm just avoiding my problems, but whatever. Maybe I am, but isn't everyone entitled to an Avoidance once in a while? This isn't something that can be put off, though. It's a necessary conversation that I'm not looking forward to.  
"Mhmm." There's a thread sticki out of the knee of my jeans; I pick at it, pulling 'til it comes loose. Maybe if I avoid speaking, he won't begin the conversation.  
"It's too late to change anything," That's what you think. "And we need to face the facts. We're getting married-" No we're not. "-and whatever happens from the arrangement should be discussed before..."

So many things I want to say. So many protests on the tip of my tongue. I can't say them; if I did, the entire plan could be jeopardized and we can't afford that. It's not just me, now. Thalia and Luke are counting on me, and I won't make it ten miles without their help.

"Okay." The only word I can force past my lips. Percy looks like he was expecting more of a response, but he's not going to get one.

"I think we should start with what we want out of the arrangement."  
"Fine, what do you want?" The only thing I really want is for things to stay normal. For Percy to stay my friend. I've only ever had one, Thalia, and making them is hard. Silenna could count, but it's not the same.

"For us to stay friends. For nothing to change, just because we have a piece of metal on our fingers." This sounds reasonable, and is very similar to what I want.  
"Deal." The car parks in front of a boutique.

"Okay. So, dress shopping?" I nod, and we slide out if the car and enter the building.

"Try this one!" Percy hands another dress over the top of the changing stall. Gods damn, this is the tenth one! It's different than the others- less beading and pouf, more elegance.

I slip off the one I had on- some mermaid number with a too many ruffles- and try on this one. It's nice, but the sleeves are a bit much.

"Nope!" I say, tossing it over the side of the door.

I can hear Percy and the sales lady- a nice woman named Ellen- picking up dresses and rummaging through racks to find more. I text Thalia about progress. Or, rather, lack of it.

_Hey. For the record, dress shopping sucks._

It doesn't take long for her to respond, just as Ellen throws another dress over the door.

_Be there in 5_.

I try on the dress- too tight in the hips, too loose up top- and toss it aside. I'm never going to find anything that'll work. White just isn't my color. Gray is, blue is, heck I could pull off brown, but white? Not a chance.

"Annabeth! Found you a dress!" Thalia's voice chimes. "Take it!"

Over the door tumbles a massive princess-pink ball gown thing. I'm not even going to try it on. "Nope!" I shout, tossing it back over. Another dress comes flying, this time a black slip of a thing. "Uh, Thals? This isn't a dress. It's a shirt!"  
"Whoops, that's mine. Give it back!"

I do, and she throws across another dress. This one's a deep blue, like midnight, with seed pearls around the neckline. It has sheer long sleeves, a full skirt, but no train. I like it. But it's not a wedding dress.

"Need another?" Thalia asks. She directs Percy to take the discarded dresses back tot he racks, and I hear him grumble.

"Yeah!"

Another dress, and I think it's the one. The bottom is a dark gray, fading into an off-white color. It has a full skirt, no sleeves, and seed pearls around the torso. I try it on and take a glance at myself in the mirror. It looks good, makes you look away from my tired eyes and frizzy hair. The feel of the satin against my skin is like heaven.

"No more! I found it!"

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for lack of updates, this chapter was really hard to write. I'm going out of town next week and might not be able to post from Thursday-Monday. I'm going to Tennessee for a book signing. I'm going to meet Veronica Rossi and Tahereh Mafi! Thanks for reviews, seriously. Every time I get an email, my mood automatically brightens, so good job.**

**I'm seriously trying to get to the point in mid-July, but it isn't working as fast as I thought. Originally, this story was supposed to be 20 chapters, but now I'm not sure how long it'll be. Also, the Annabeth falling out of a tree wasn't supposed to happen, or the date to the Empire State building, or *clue for a chapter somewhere in the next 10* Percy's childhood accident. **

**Thanks again!**

-**Winter'sFangirl**


	19. Chapter 19

This dress is the one. I exit the changing stall and bump into Thalia, arms full of more dresses. There's a particularly horrid orange one near the bottom.

"Ooh I like that one. Ready to go? I've seen enough tulle and silk to last me a lifetime and a half."

"Not so fast. Where's Percy?" I ask. He said he'd try on a dress, and I plan to hold him to it. Maybe the orange one...

Thalia looks at me like I'm crazy. "He's not supposed to see you in your dress!" I'd never pegged her as superstitious.

I roll my eyes at her. "He said he'd try on a dress. Give me the orange one." I pull it from the pile, and it's even more dreadful than I thought. It's very garish, covered in lace and ruffles and glass beading. "Did this thing come from 18th century France? Good gods, it's hideous." Thalia shrugs, and we begin wandering through racks of dresses to find Percy.

He's helping Ellen pit the dresses back on hangers.

"Percy!" He looks up, holding the pink princess dress.

"Annabeth, you look..."

"Nevermind. Seaweed Brain, you said you'd try on a dress. Go." This makes him freeze, and before he can protest we set the plan into action. Thalia takes the pink dress and I thrust the orange one into Percy's hands, while an amused Ellen leads him to the back of the store.

Thalia leans against the counter. "He's actually gonna do it? Damn, he's more of a pansy than I thought." She hangs up pink dress, and starts putting another reject on a hanger. "I don't see the appeal of trying on fifty million tutus that-"  
She's going to hate me for this.

"Thalia," I say, hanging up another dress. "Go pick a dress."

"I've got a dress." She motions to the black silk slip thing.

"That is not a dress. That's a tunic. Go pick a dress, or I'll make you wear pink."

This brings a look of fear into her eyes, and Thalia runs off in search of something not pink. Laughing, I call after her. "There's one on rack 27 that's very punk-rock!" It's black, but the bottom is a smoky gray. The tulle skirt is angled layers, giving it a slightly shredded look. It's something she'd like wearing anyway, so maybe she could get use out of it.

She disappears to the back of the boutique just as Percy makes his way to the front. Holy Hades... He looks ridiculous. I reach for my phone, and snap a quick picture before he can run. "You..." I can't stop laughing. "I don't think it fits."

A very flustered Percy pouts back. "No shit, Sherlock." And the dress doesn't fit. While the waist is too tight, he's swimming in the chest. He's practically got a giant pocket that's falling down so he too of his chest peeks out. The ruffles paper to be driving him nuts, because he shifts uncomfortably and scratches at his side. Dear gods, this is worse than I expected.

"Can I go change now?"

"Yeah. That doesn't look very comfy." As he turns away, I hear him mutter about that being the last time he ever promises anything.

He doesn't make it back to the changing cubicles. A grumpy Thalia comes out wearing the dress from rack #27, and Percy shrieks playfully. "It's the Loch Ness monster!"

Thalia is not amused. In a very serious and very cutting voice, she offers Percy a threat. "One more word, Jackson, and you'll have to be buried in that thing."  
He doesn't need to be told twice and scurries off to change.

Thalia stomps over in her Doc Martins and plops down on a chair. She crosses her arms and slouches.

"I think you look great. And you can wear the boots." I try to appease her by offering the Martins. She hates heels.

Still no change. "Y'know, your face is going to freeze like that." A grumble. "And," I whisper. "You won't actually have to wear it. We'll be long gone before anyone makes you wear the dress." A thought comes to me. "And you can get the tunic."

Her blue eyes look up, and a sly grin appears on her face. "Fine."

She returns to the dressing room to change back into black leggings and a one of her giant T-shirts. This one says 'Death to Barbie'.

I sigh and continue hanging up dresses. Percy still hasn't emerged, and I get the feeling it'll be a while before blood circulation returns to his torso.

Over the next few weeks, we go to more wedding appointments. As Thalia would (and did) say, "a shit-ton of meetings that are a waste of time." They weren't a complete waste- we got the date, location, theme, guest list, catering, and cake flavors down pat. Two first-class plane tickets to Greece were booked for September 2nd, and a rental house for when we got there.

Also over those few weeks, the Escape Plan comes along quite nicely. Thalia drags me to one of her late-night meetings with Luke, who turns out to be a huge advantage. I still don't trust him completely, but I don't have a choice. He presents us with fake identification, which we hide in the backpacks in Thal's closet. One week when I went to the city, I made a $200 withdrawal from an ATM. Thalia did the same on multiple occasions, as did Luke. He also booked plane tickets to two different airplane flights- one to Chicago, one to LA. Thalia booked another flight to New Orleans. There's no way they'll be able to track us.  
Oh, and Percy and I are technically together. There was an official announcement of our engagement last week. On our own definition, though, we're dating. Nothing major, just holding hands and dancing and kisses on the cheek and whatnot.

It's July now. It's hard to believe I've been here a month. It feels like a lifetime, and in a way, it was.

On July 3rd, Percy and I take a walk in the garden. We're always taking walks in the garden, but this one is for serious business.

"So, we're having a party tomorrow. It's formal, at least for the first hour. Dad throws it every year- usually it's just an excuse for explosions and business conferences. We're allowed to have our own little thing later."

The plans for the Independence Day party have been going swell. Leo helped plan the fireworks (Percy said something about him being a pyromaniac) and Hazel, Frank's girlfriend, is going to make brownies. We all sat around one afternoon and made a playlist, which was more chaotic than it sounds.

"Okay," I say. "And...?"

Percy shrugs. "We're supposed to be social. Thalia's supposed to be nice. Dad has some idea that if I'm friends with his business associates' kids then I'll be able to garner favors for when I run the company."

Poseidon used his son like a pawn in a chess game, and it wasn't fair. Percy was a human being, not to be toyed with! _But you're doing the same thing_. My subconscious has been very directive these past few weeks._ You'll break his heart, maybe you should stay..._ So many comments.

"Ugh, social." I whine. "I can't deal with humans for that long!" Percy looks at me like he thinks I'm serious, and I stick my tongue out. "I'll be fine, unless they're stuck-up pricks. Then I might have to commit a murder or two."

"Mhmm." His thumb runs over my hand. I feel myself wanting something, but I can't define what it is.

"I'll tell Thalia to be nice, but she might not show. Parties aren't her thing." Or people, but Percy could probably figure that out.

He's going to say something back, but a shout interrupts him. "Lovebirds!" Speak of the devil...

"Thalia."

"Snot-nose fish boy."

That relationship hasn't changed. Though they may be civil, they still aren't friendly. It's a mystery, because they've got a lot of the same qualities. They're loyal, stubborn... Loyal... Stubborn... You know what? Maybe they aren't as similar as I thought.

"You guys want to play Adventurers? 'Cause I'm bored out of my skull."  
I look at Percy. Percy looks at me. We not simultaneously, and start running to save the princess.

"Thalia the Brave!"  
"Annabeth the Wise!  
"Percy the... Uh..." Poor Percy's never played with us and he doesn't have a name.

"Pansy!" Thalia suggests.  
"I am not a pansy!" He snaps back.  
"Percy the Courageous!"


	20. Chapter 20

Annabeth  
When I walk downstairs the next morning, I'm greeted with cries of "Happy Independence Day!"

I cringe. It's too much noise and too early. I sit down at the table. Percy passes me a glass of juice and a plate of strawberries.

Poseidon's here for breakfast, which is an unnatural occurrence. I'm not sure about his place in the system; he isn't evil, like Carol, but he isn't someone I could trust, like Percy or Thalia. He's like Luke, come to think about it.

Usually, breakfast involves screaming matches between Percy and Thalia, double-dog dares to eat bacon dipped in chocolate milk or some other odd combination, or creating elaborate structures out of leftovers. (I won with the Golden Toast Bridge , though Percy came in a close second with the Leaning Tower of Bacon.) Sometimes the kitchen staff came out and competed with us. Silenna and Luke joined us in the dares, and Grover was kind enough to judge the Architecture competition. It's warm and informal and reminds me of light.

Today, it's cold and foreign, and very quiet. Silenna hasn't poked her head out of the kitchen, Percy and Thalia haven't shared snarky words, and Grover stands stick-straight in the corner of the room, just as formal as he had been before Percy convinced him to relax.

"Morning," I mumble before dipping a berry into my juice. I can feel Poseidon's eyes on Percy and me, noticing how we interact with one another.

Thalia, shifted from her seat at the head of the table, sits across from me. She takes a sip of her coffee, nibbles a piece of cinnamon-sugar toast. Her eyes are sending me signals, like _'what are we supposed to do_?'

Poseidon sips his coffee and sets down his paper. When he begins speaking, I jump at the sudden loss of silence.

"As you know, we are hosting a get-together this evening in honor of the formation of our country. I do not expect you to spend all night with the adults being bored," his tone is light, "I ask that you spend the first hour there, to be polite to our associates." He clears his throat. "Afterwords, you may have your own party. I only ask a few things: no illegal substances, no injuries, and no going upstairs to the bedrooms. Is this clear?"

Percy swallows his bite of pancake and nods.

The rest of the meal passes in silence until Poseidon excuses himself for last-minute preparations. Then it turns into every other morning- screaming, placing bets, arm wrestling, and flying toast.

After we help clean up the mess (Thalia, in her victory dance, spilled the pitcher of juice, not the mention the toast bits), we head to our rooms to get ready. Later this afternoon I'm supposed to help inflate pool stuff. Thalia's supposed to help Silenna decorate the rec room and out front. I'm not sure where Percy is, maybe in the kitchen or something.

I slip on a white cotton sundress and flip flops before heading outside. The dress was something Carol got me, knowing I hated it. It does have its perks, though- it's light, cool, and I don't care what happens to it. I take a step into the hallway when a voice calls my name.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy. I turn around and smile; he's changed out of his pajamas, too, into a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. He catches up to me and we walk down the stairs. "Nice dress. Travis and Connor are outside waiting. If they get..." He pauses, searching for the right word. "Er, fresh, just give them a good kick. They can be complete assholes, but they mean it in a nice way." He leads me outside, telling me about the two brothers. They like to pull pranks, maintain the yard, and took 1st and 2nd place in the State track meets when they were in high school. "Oh, and they like to pickpocket." That's nice to know. Sounds like I'm dealing with 20-year old men who have the maturity level of thirteen-year-old boys.

"Annabeth, meet Connor and Travis." Percy motions to the two.

"Hello." "Hello." They both say. Their voices sound familiar. Ohmygods, they're...

"Do you think it's funny to make prank calls before ten a.m.?" I nearly shout. They both break into a fit of nervous giggles. "Huh? Is that amusing? You're such dickheads!"

"That's what she said."

They're so immature, it's almost comical. If I didn't want to rip off their faces and glue them to a horse's ass, I'd find it funny. Maybe.

Percy looks confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Is a gynecologist the funniest thing you could think of? Because let me tell you: it wasn't amusing."

"Gyne- what?" Poor Percy. I'll have to explain later, after I kill the Brothers Idiots.

"I'll tell you later." I say tersely. '_Later' as in 'once the world is 2 asshats short._

"Um, okay? I'm going to go inside now. You two-" he points at Connor and Travis- "be nice." The second he's in the house, the brothers share a devious glance and start ordering me around.

"Get to work, Annabeth!" Connor directs, gesturing to a pile of inflatables and an air pump for a bicycle. He's got to be shitting me. That'll take hours. I raise my eyebrow. Connor raises his back.

"Damn you both," I grumble, grabbing the air pump. If I hurry, I might be able to get the work done in three hours. Maybe. Thankfully, Travis tosses me an automatic one as they go to trim flowers or whatever out front.

Four hours later, I've barely accomplished anything but getting sweaty.  
Gods damn these inflatables. The air pump-hose-thing won't connect, and once I finally get it attached it won't sustain the connection long enough to get much air in. I can now see why no one else wanted to do the job.

"Hey."

I look over my shoulder. It's Percy. "Hey." The air pump blower nozzle thing won't go to the air hole of the inflatable dolphin. I try to line it up right, but every single time I turn on the air pump, it won't inflate.

"Let me help. See, you put the nozzle here..." And the dolphin inflates. Percy grins. "So, are you going to change, or go swimming in that?" He motions to my white tank dress. "There might be some complaints."

I punch him in the arm. "You're such an ass."

"I try. So, we have to stay at the adult party until 7:30. Then we can come over here."

I nod. "And it starts at six, right?"

"Mhmm." He fiddles with my hair, wrapping strands of it around his fingers.

"Okay, that's the last one." I stand up, shoving his arm off me. "I guess I've got to go get changed, huh?"

**A/N: Special Thanks to DragonClan for reviews on, like, every other chapter or so!**

**Next chapter is the 4th of July Party! This is a scene I KNEW I had to include, and it here's the teaser quote! :**

**"Red, white, blue's in the skies. Summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyes." -Lana del Rey, 'National Anthem'**

**thanks SO MUCH for reviews! -Winter'sFangirl **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: SorTy for some typos and mistakes... I'm trying to get this chapter up before I leave. Thanks for reads and reviews, they're pretty freaking awesome. -Winter'sFangirl**

I go to my room and take a shower, trying to rinse all evidence of the sweat off my skin. The water runs in rivulets down my skin, and I think about tonight's party. I've never been the most social person, and I know I'm supposed to get to know the guests. Maybe socializing with Hazel counts; I already know her and we get along quite well. Thalia's already said she's leaving the second the teens' party starts, so I'll need someone to talk to. I don't want to cling to Percy's arm all night.

I decide to wear a red sundress and white cardigan, though the dress is a bit short. _Maybe I can steal a pair of Thalia's shorts... No_! I dig through my laundry basket, remembering the blue sleep shorts I tossed there last week. They'll be better than underwear. I slip them on, grab my canvas high tops and slide my feet into heels before running out to the hall to meet Percy and Thalia.

Dinner is served outside, and it consists of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, potato chips, and apple slices.

The sun's setting as guests arrive. Travis and Connor plug in the little white lanterns that surround the backyard; they'll add a soft glow once it gets dark. Frank and Hazel arrive first, with Frank's grandmother in tow. Hazel gives me a hug and congratulates Percy and I on our engagement.

"Thanks," I say, my mind flashing back to other things. The escape plan has been almost erased from my mind. I wanted to leave, but would being married to Percy be THAT terrible? I can't even remember why I wanted to go.

I greet Frank's grandmother. She gives me a curt nod and Grover leads her to her seat. I raise my eyebrows at Hazel. Is Granny always that unfriendly? She shrugs.

In the next forty minutes, I've interacted with dozens of people that I've never met before, received a kiss in the hand from Leo, shared three jokes with Jason and Piper, answered twenty-six questions about the wedding, and nearly fallen in my heels six times.

Thank the gods when I can take my seat at the table between Percy and Thalia. Waiters come to serve dinner- Luke winks at Thals as he sets down our plates- and we all have a moment of silence before eating.

Small talk is not pleasant. The business statistics don't hold my attention, and if I had to answer one more question about the wedding I was going to strangle somebody. Thalia didn't appear amused with conversation, either. I'd catch glimpses of her out of the corner of my eye tapping her fork on the tablecloth, or tossing crumbs at Granny Zhang. At one point, she kicks Percy under the table.  
"Thalia!" I hiss. "Behave!" I was being a hypocrite, however; I, too, wanted to throw things and kick people out of boredom.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Make me." I'm about to spit back a snarky retort when Poseidon stands up.

"If the you would all excuse the young people to their portion of the party. They must be rather bored with business." That's our signal to leave. Percy takes my hand and we all morph into a crowd to the other side of the yard. I can't wait to ditch these shoes. My feet are killing me after an hour.

Once we're standing in a small crowd around the pool Percy speaks up."If anyone want to go get changed, through that door-" he points to the side door of the house. "Is a bathroom. Just dump your stuff anywhere." Everyone cheers, and the party begins.

Someone pokes me in the shoulder. I turn around, and Thalia presses a my high-tops into my hand. "Thank you." I say, and kick off my heels. I hadn't planned on swimming, so I put my shoes on. Oh thank gods, another few minutes and they would have had to amputate.

Someone turns on the speakers and blasts the playlist into the air.  
The Summer Set blares through them, filling the air with a pulsing energy. Hazel, Leo, Frank and Will have started a giant game of tag. Kids run everywhere, sliding on the grass. Someone bumps into me, and I stagger close to the edge of the pool. A hand pops up from the side and grabs my ankle. I squeal, and Percy's head emerges from the water.

"Come on in, Wise Girl. The water's warm!" He tugs in my ankle.

"No, I'd rather not."

He says it so fast I barely register what the words are. "Plug your nose and close your eyes." Seconds later, I'm soaked and choking on chlorinated water.

"_Perseus Jackson_!" I screech. "You are such an ass!" My shoes are heavy with water and my dress floats around me. Thank god I wore shorts underneath.  
I splash water in his face, hoping to piss him off. No such luck- he starts laughing.

"It's not funny!" He passes me one of the pool floats. It's a reclined chair- one that took me forty-five minutes to inflate with the stupid air pump.

"Hold onto this, Wise Girl." His face glows- this is a new Percy. A happy one. The one that doesn't show up often, and never this intense.

"Shut up." Not ten minutes in, and this is already the wildest party I've ever attended. (Though, I suppose, it's the only party I've ever attended.) Jason's threatening to dunk Piper in the water; the crowd cheers him on. Leo's following Nico around with a tiki torch. Someone should take that from him. Travis and Connor Stoll are lingering around the water cooler with sad faces- thank the gods Poseidon had the sense to get individual bottles instead of a punch bowl. No one needs to become intoxicated tonight.

Silenna and Beckendorf had the night off and are already off on their own by the garden. He's just said something funny, she's laughing her head off.

No sign of Thalia, which isn't surprising. She isn't the party type.

"Since you're already soaked, care to swim?" Percy asks. I glare at him before kicking off my shoes. They sink to the bottom of the pool. I'll have to get them at some point.

The song changes, and Percy sends me a look. "What?" I ask.

"You promised to sing to me." _Oh no. Not this, not now._ "No one will hear you. Here. Sit on the float." I climb onto the float and Percy climbs beside me. Jason has thrown Piper in the pool, and now she chases him in search of blood.

"Annabeth, you promised to sing!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting there." _No one will hear you. Just sing and get it over with. These people won't care._ "_You make me crazy, you make me wild. Just like a baby, spin me 'round like a child. your skin so golden brown. Be young, be dope, be proud. Like an American_." Percy rocks silently beside me, and I put my head in his shoulder. Once I finish the song, he kisses my cheek. I shove him back into the water. He drags me with him, the asshat.

Time to enjoy the evening.

Thalia  
I pass Annabeth her shoes and make my way towards the edge of the crowd. Luke said he'd meet me here somewhere. I find him near the house

"Hey."

He looks up. "Hey."

"This place blows." Which it does- this is the most stereotypical party ever. Not, exactly, that I've gone to many parties. Carol was strict about her public image, and if Annabeth or myself were to have been found at a gathering more wild than a church picnic, she'd flip her lid.

Luke nods, the torchlight illuminating his face. It's grown darker, but there's still a stripe of pink on the horizon. Not yet dark enough for fireworks. "I need to tell you something," he says.

"Okay." What could he have to say? It sounds serious.

"Your father's here."

He's kidding. He has to be.

"You're shitting me. You've got to be shitting me." I'm not ready for this; I don't think I ever will be. What if he tries to make me behave, make me into something I'm not? Would he be disappointed by the person I've become? _He doesn't have a right to have an opinion. He's never tried to find you._

But maybe he has.

"You've got a brother, too. Well, half brother." This adds fuel to the flames, and proves the devil right- he never looked for me and mom because he had another woman. Maybe that's why she left. "You know him."

I know him? I haven't been introduced to many boys in New York... If it's Pansy Percy, I'm going to flip shit. That's too much of a cliché, like Star Wars. Maybe it's Luke...? No, he wouldn't have kept it secret this long. I take a deep breath. "Who is it?" I'm scared, but refuse to let it show. Thalia the Brave never gets scared. She always keeps a straight face. Thalia the Brave doesn't depend on anyone. She only trusts herself and Annabeth the Wise, because anyone else with access to the feelings and thoughts would use them to destroy her.

Like doesn't meet my eyes. "Jason."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
"Red, white, blue's in the skies. Summer's in the air and baby heaven's in your eyes." Lana del Rey, 'National Anthem'

Annabeth

I take a swig from a bottle of water. It's dark now, and the fireworks should start soon. Percy and I finally got out of the pool, dripping water from the ends of our hair. I vow to kill him once the party's over. The Demigods started playing their own music about twenty minutes ago, after the party died down a bit. Hazel comes to sit on the deck chair beside me.

"Hiya, Annabeth. Some party, huh?"

"Yeah. A bit much, though." She nods in agreement.

There's a silence, and it feels choking. I like Hazel, but she's a quiet person, and I'm not one to start conversations.

Before either one of us can think of something else to say, Piper and Silenna are gathering our attention. "Okay, who wants to play Truth or Dare?" They ask. Percy comes and takes my hand.

"Now might be the time to escape, unless you'd like to spill every secret you have to the public."

I shudder at the thought and follow him through he trees. If only he knew what secrets I kept locked away. If only they all knew. I navigate around a fallen tree branch. "Where are we going?" My clothes have dried, and I'm barefooted. "It's almost time for the fireworks."

Percy doesn't say anything, just speeds up the pace.

I toy with the idea that he's gong to murder me, but erase the thought as quickly as it comes. This is Percy we're talking about, here. He'd wait awhile before murder.

The dirt underneath my feet has changed; once a dry, packed earth, now rocky and sloping downwards.

There's a reflection of light in the dark. We're approaching water. The moon glows, an orb in the sky and a white streak across the surface of the water. There's a dark shape floating on the surface. A boat.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady." Percy says, holding my hand so I can climb in, and then he follows.

We sit on the rough wooden boards that stand as seats. I'm waiting for something, but I'm not sure what that something is. I guess I'm waiting for Percy to speak, and it takes a moment before he does.

"Um, Annabeth. So..."

"So..." I'm still waiting for coherent speech, and it doesn't appear to come. It's a moment of awkward silence; I really thought we were past this. Percy just stares at his feet.

The first firework goes off, causing the sky to light up in a parade of red sparks, followed by white ones. They fizz, then go out.

Percy takes this time to speak. "So, Annabeth. I... I wanted to say how um, glad I am that you came. This summer's been weird-" I raise my eyebrow. His words stumble as he tries to explain himself. "Not, exactly, a bad weird, just... Different. Good different, not bad different..." I start laughing. I can't help it, he's adorable when he's flustered. He sighs. "I'm really bad at this."

I laugh. "It's okay. It's cute. Well, I'm glad I came, too. I hated you when I first came. You ripped me from the only house I've ever known-" I say house because Carol was never home. To me, home was where people you loved and people who loved you were. For me, home was wherever Thalia was. It still is. "And took me from my dad. My life got ripped to pieces, and it was your fault."

Percy looks like a kicked puppy. "I'm really sor-"

I hold up my hand. "No, let me finish. I hated you until I realized- you didn't want me here, either. It isn't your fault, and I was blaming you for nothing." I take a breath. "Besides. Look where it ended up." I'm meaning our friendship... Maybe I mean something else. "For the longest time, since Dad married Carol, I haven't trusted anyone Thalia. You are now the second person on that list." And I do trust Percy, with anything.

He meets my eyes. Opens his mouth to say something, probably about how I'm being a sap. But no, it's rushed and I barely catch what he says. "You can slap me for this later."

Underneath the sparks illuminating the night sky, Percy Jackson presses his soft lips to mine. My first kiss couldn't have been more perfect.

After a few seconds, he pulls back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-" I interrupt his 'that was a mistake speech' with my mouth, and we share another kiss. And another and another and another.

It could have been ten minutes, it could have been three hours. I can't tell how much time has passed, only that there was Percy. He looks at me, my head resting on his shoulder. I'm half asleep. "We should be getting back."

I scrunch my forehead. "Don't wanna." He's right, though I'd never tell him so. I lean up to kiss him again, and he obliges, though jus barely.

"Annabeth," he places a finger on my nose. "We need to go back. There are at least sixty people who could be out looking for us." There's actually seventy-two, but a dozen doesn't really make a difference at this point. "Come on."

I groan, but accept his help to get out of the boat, still tied to the dock. I don't know what he had planned; I think I liked the turn of events better.

We make it to the house, and there's still people milling about. No Frank or Hazel, and most of the families with younger kids have left. Leo looks up at our arrival.

"Hey, lovebirds. Where've you been?"

I sigh. This is going to take some explaining.

Percy  
I had an elaborate plan for this evening. A speech and everything. I was fine when I was leading her to the boat, but that was only because I couldn't see her well in the darkness. But the second we approached the boat, I was a bumbling mess.

The way Annabeth's eyes lit up at the sight of fireworks was fascinating, and a million doubts crossed over my mind: why would she choose you? Someone as wonderful as her could do so much better than an imbecile like yourself. She'll never love you.

She probably thinks I'm an idiot.

I only made it worse when I started to insult her. Not like I meant it, but nothing was coming out right. Inwardly, I was cursing myself to the pits of Tartarus. Stupid, stupid, stupid! But then Annabeth did something marvelous and if it weren't for her tone I'd question if she was lying. She called me (or at least my confused and rather shitty speech) cute. Most importantly of all, she said she trusted me, which means a lot. I know she only trusts Thalia, and adding me to the list is a huge honor that I really don't deserve. I don't deserve her.

I don't deserve the amazing mind, the gray eyes and the way they light up when she's enthusiastic about something. I don't deserve her hugs or her innermost thoughts. I don't deserve any of it.

And yet I still wanted more.

She was going to kill me for this, I just knew it. But consequences be damned, I was going to do it. I was going to kiss her.

I was expecting something bad, like a slap. At least some yelling, maybe a kick. Never would I have foreseen the turn of events.

I pull back and my eyes meet Annabeth's. They are wide, questioning, shocked. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" I try to explain, but she grabs my shirt and pulls me close for another kiss. I may not deserve it, but holy Hades, I'll take it.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: hello! I missed you all! Sorry for the last chapter's formatting/typos, I wanted to get it up quickly. Not 100% sure I like what I wrote... Oh well. Too late now. I wanted to clarify some questions and points of the story, because I've realized that you can't see what goes one in my head.  
1. In is story, Jason and Thalia are half-siblings. It works for the plot line, and I'm not comp,every sure where I want that aspect to go.  
2. Yes, I will go back and fix the previous format. Once the story is completed.  
3. RomanticMessDemigod21, the 'kicked puppy' is a chichè, I think. It came out of my head from somewhere, unless I was recalling a book that I do not remember reading. Either way, my aunt volunteers at animal shelters and fosters dogs that have been abused. They look pitiful, the poor things, and so that's how I pictured Percy at that moment in the story.  
4. THANK YOU ALL for that marvelous outcry of reviews! Seriously, as I type this the story's at 99, and I want to THANK YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T EVEN. When I posted the first chapter a month ago, I NEVER imagined this sort of response. Like, I thought the Internet word tell me it sucked. I can never tell you how much the reviews, favorites, and follows mean. Thank you so so much, you awesome people. I owe you everything.  
5. ARainbowPegasus, I know! I've been wanting to post that kiss from the beginning. (I think it was the third scene I wrote...?) There will be more kisses. Lots more kisses. A few this chapter, come to think about it. I hope I got kissing right, considering all of my experience comes from books. (That underwater kiss? Adorable!)**

**I didn't forget about Thalia, so here she be:**

Thalia  
I didn't know how to react. _I have a brother? He's friends with Pansycake Percy?_ I don't know what to think. My mind is swirling, a mass of confusion and madness attached to my body. How is a person supposed to react to their long-lost father and the discovery of a half-brother? The normally accepted Thalia response would be to take it in stride, but I can't. So many questions spin throughout my mind. _Does my dad know about me? Does Jason? What do I tell Annabeth? DO I tell Annabeth?_

That's the easiest to answer, and the answer is no. Not yet, anyway. Let her figure out her shit with Pansy Percy first. The past few weeks her eyes have taken on a new light, and I think she loves him. Whether or not Annabeth is aware of this has yet to be answered, but it's something that needs to be addressed. As much as I want her to be happy, she had a plan, and she'll stick to it. She'll sacrifice her own chance at a happy life to support me and Luke, because she's that kind of person. We've decided to keep planning escape in case we need to be ready.

Luke's had to go back to serving tables, and Frank's persnickety Grandmother is having a fit over her sweet tea. Something about it not being tea, but dirt. Whatevs, Granny. Luke catches my eyes and, when Granny Zhang isn't looking, slides his finger across his throat.

I roll my eyes. He can deal with it, he's a big boy.

It's dark, and the fireworks have started. I start making my way back to my bedroom, never one for explosions. Besides, tomorrow's Saturday. Annabeth is going to get an early morning wake-up call.

Annabeth  
It's late, nearly midnight, when all the party guests leave. Percy and I were sitting in the couch in the rec room, the tips of our toes touching. Jason and Nico had just left, Thalia was nowhere to be seen, and Poseidon had retired to his room.

The air is quiet; it's a nice change after the past hours' noise. "So." I say softly. "Where are we?"

Percy looks bewildered. "In the rec room. My house. New York State." Do I detect sarcasm? I do. I send him a glare.

"You know what I meant. Where do those kisses-" my face begins to grow pink at the mention of them- "leave us?"

Percy shrugs. "I don't know. I didn't know that kisses led to anything different than what we already were." Is this his way of saying they were nothing? "Don't they usually equal 'I lo- really like you'? Because I thought we already had that covered."

_He almost said 'love'. He almost said 'love_'. My mind can focus on nothing else, and I must look vacant-faced for a moment before answering. "I don't know. I hadn't ever..." I avert my eyes, instead gazing at the texture on my dress.

"I hadn't, either. And to answer your question, Wise Girl, we are whenever you want to be. I think I'd prefer something a step forward rather than six steps backwards, but you decide."

I ponder my options for a minute, but who am I kidding? There's only ever one choice. "I think... I'll have to answer you in the morning." I say with a smile.  
I go to be that night with the memory of another kiss.

"Good morning, Annabethie! It's Saturday!" Thalia shouts. I groan. I don't care what day of the week it is. It's before seven a.m., and therefore it is too early to be awake.

"Go away!"I groan from under my pillow.

Thalia grabs the corners if the pillow and pulls. "Anna-" yank, "-beth-" another yank. "It's Saturday!" Thalia keeps pulling on the pillow, but I refuse to lose my beloved comfort. She stops pulling, and I loosen my death grip on the pillow. As soon as I think she's given up, Thal steals the magical rectangle of comfort with one swift motion.

"Give it back!" I whine. "You're such an ass, Thalia!" She dangles the pillow just out of my reach.

"Never. It's Saturday, Annabeth. Now get up, we're going to the kitchens."  
I sigh. I don't want to get up; I was out late with Percy and didn't get to bed before one a.m. "What's on the menu today, o great chef Thalia?"

"Blueberry muffins. Come on, loser." She throws the pillow onto my bed, and drags me through the halls.

Early as it is, I can't help but grin. It's nice to know that amongst all the chaos, Saturdays remain the same. Another six hours of sleep would've been nice, though.

An hour later, I stand in the Jackson's kitchen with Thalia, covered in flour. She's scooping muffin batter into the pans, purple stains on her fingers and teeth from eating the berries. After filling the last muffin cup with batter, she slides the pan into the oven and sets the kitchen timer. "Okay," she says, wiping her hands on the totally cliché 'Kiss-the-Cook' apron we found. "I need... I need... Coffee!" I stand up straighter. "Annabeth, kitchen servant! Fetch me the bitter yet oh-so-addicting drink of the heavens!"

I give her a comical salute and a 'yes ma'am!' before pouring her a mug of liquid gross. I'm not sure how she can stand to drink the stuff, and when I asked her she mentioned something about all the creatives drink it. Whatever the hell that meant.

While Thals sips her liquid dirt, I sit on the countertop and think about last night. Percy and I kissed... "Shit!" I jump off the counter. Thalia looks up from her coffee, shocked.

"What?" Her eyes are wide. "Did you cut yourself?" I can see her reason for panic; when we first started Saturday morning breakfasts, I once cut myself with a knife while slicing apples to put on top of some sort of cinnamon bread that was in the oven. The cut needed two stitches, and Thals' bread burned to a brick when my dad took me to the ER.

"No," I assure her. "I'm fine. We didn't have any knives out." Thalia's shoulders relax, and she eats another handful of blueberries.

"Then what is it?"

"Last night..." She raises an eyebrow. I hastily clarify. "He didn't hurt me, Thals. We just kissed." Only it wasn't a 'just' kiss. Those kisses were something I didn't have words to describe, and could never hope to.

Thalia throws her arms in the air. "Bethie had her first kiss! Granted, it could have been with someone better than Pansy, but..." She pauses. "You okay?" I nod; I'm completely fine. One hundred percent.

"Just confused, is all. Where does this leave us?" Hades, 2 months ago we could barely manage a conversation, but now... Thalia leans against the countertop, about to offer advice.

"Who kissed who?' She asks, sipping her drink. The scent of blueberry muffins is beginning to fill the kitchen with its sweetness.

"He kissed me first, but then I kissed him." And after that, I lost track.

Thalia makes some sound of approval, and pretends to scribble in a notebook. "Okay, you want to know what I think?" I nod. She takes a breath. "Okay. He likes you, you like him back, though I can't see why, so you're going to get married next month and live happily ever after." The timer beeps, signaling Thal that the muffins are done. She grabs a potholder and slides the pan out of the oven.

"But I'm not-" I start to reply, but then the kitchen door bursts open to a wide-eyed, bed-headed Percy in Finding Nemo pjs. His black hair sticks up in dozens of directions. "Hey."

"Hey," he yawns. "A few questions: one, why are you guys up? And two, what is that heaven I smell?" He walks over to inspect the muffins, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek along the way. When he catches sight of the muffins, his eyes nearly jump out of his skull. "Blue muffins!"

"Back off, Pansy, don't drool all over the things." Thalia snaps. She picks up a muffin, peels off the paper lining, and takes a bite.

Percy grabs my wrist, picks up a muffin in the other hand, and pulls me into the dining room. "Morning."

"Morning." I know why he's pulled me in here, and I know what my answer is.  
He opens his mouth to speak. I interrupt. "Seaweed Brain. I think where we were last night was comfortable. Whatever stage that was, I think we were both okay with it." Percy nods and takes a bite of muffin. "So, you're okay with it?"

He nods and swallows. "Completely. These are good, by the way."

A voice pipes up. "Why Pansy! Is that a complement?" Thalia steps into the room, arms crossed and one hand clutching her coffee.

Before Percy and Thalia get into an argument, I step in. "That's enough Thals. Not another word."

"But-" Thalia protests. Percy sticks his tongue out and makes a 'na-na-na-na-boo-boo' motion. I silence him with a glare.

"You two are acting like three year olds. Be civil or I disown you both." A hard stare accompanies this statement to let them know I'm serious. My scare tactic works; Thals and Percy share a glance, nod, and don't say another word to each other for the rest of the morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Percy  
Thursday, I had the day off. Dad had some appointment of some sort, so I stayed home with Annabeth. After breakfast, which involved Thalia and I having a juice-drinking contest and a game of extreme dares in which Annabeth had to eat grapes dipped in yogurt while standing on one foot and singing Bohemian Rhapsody, we sat at the table and had a discussion.

"What are we gong to do today?"

Thalia and Annabeth share a wicked grin... Oh no. I swallow and prepare for the worst.

"MOVIE DAY!" They shout in unison. I relax. After all, what could be so bad about movie day? Thalia eats all the popcorn? Annabeth spills her drink everywhere? Nothing too terrible.

I was very, very wrong. Most people constitute 'movie day' as a day for relaxation and quiet. Annabeth and Thalia screamed at the screen, cried, and sang along to every song from the musicals. And did I mention the two hours it took to build a satisfactory pillow fort? Which is pretty cool, but still. Was two hours necessary?

They'd just put in something called 'Frozen' as I returned with another pitcher of blue Kool-Aid and a bag of pretzels. I'd never seen this one, but apparently it was one of Annabeth's favorites, so I'd give it a chance.

Just before Annabeth pressed play, my phone vibrates and lights up. I look at the caller ID- it's Jason.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Percy! We need to practice!" I mentally groan; he's right. We haven't had band practice for weeks, and we weren't going to get any better. "What time is good?"  
Gee, thanks for asking if I was free today. "I'm actually a little busy..."

Jason laughs. "You, busy? With what?"

My brow narrows. Granted, he's right. Six months ago I'd have laughed, too. Percy with a full social calendar? That's about as likely as Leo finding a girl who actually likes his jokes. "I'm with Annabeth. I'll have to call you back." The person in question lifts her head from the pillow where it rests, gray eyes questioning. 'It's Jason' I mouth. She gives an understanding nod and lays back down, snuggling closer into my side.

"What are you two doing?"

"Movie day. Something called Frozen." Jason starts to reply when a nether voice comes on the phone.

"Percy? Can we come to your house?" It's Nico, and he sounds petrified. "Please, you've to go help us. Aunt Hera wants to play matchmaker and my Dad and Persephone are having a screaming match." There's a crash and a shout. Something about someone's mother. "Please, I'm begging you. So's Jase, but he can't talk right now."

I sigh. "Hang on, just a second." He says something else and then hangs up. Never mind, then.

I curl back into the blankets and lean against Annabeth's shoulder. "So, what's this one about?" We'd already seen The Little Mermaid, Tarzan, and Cinderella, which had the most interesting commentary from Thalia. "_You're such an ignorant prick! Just LEAVE the freaking house! Hasn't she ever heard of running away from home?"_

"You'll see. The snow queen, lots of songs, some comic relief."

"And lots of crying, don't forget the crying." Thalia says from outside the tent. "Do you guys want muffins?" She pokes her head in. We shake ours in reply.

"Lots of crying, huh?" I ask, poking Annabeth's side. She shrugs.

"Like you don't bawl during Nemo." She's got a point.

"Fine, I'll give you that one. If you cry, I reserve the right to laugh." Annabeth shoves me over.

There were tears shed within the first fifteen minutes of the movie... And they weren't all from Annabeth and Thalia. There was lots of singing, as promised. Think my phone buzzes at some point, but I was too engrossed in the coronation to check. Annabeth and Thalia were in the middle of a duet (that Hans character gave me an uneasy feeling) when my phone buzzed again. I continued to ignore it, instead enjoying the girls' theatrical performance, complete with dance moves.  
I was going to regret ignoring my messages. As Annabeth and I were in the middle of a very dramatic and demented version of _Let it Go_, the door to the rec room opens to a very surprised Nico and Jason, wearing PJs and carrying blankets.

"_Can't hold it back anymoooo_- oh, hi guys." I rub the back of my neck, pleading with my face to pleasepleaseplease not turn into a tomato. Thalia leans over the back of the couch and nearly falls off when she sees we have company.

Jason looks amused. He lifts an eyebrow. "Nice dance moves, Perce. You were a bit flat on that last note, though."

"I was not!" I start to argue, but Annabeth places a hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Look!" With her other hand, she points to the television screen. The most beautiful ice castle in the world is being created before our very eyes. Annabeth's look like they're about to bug out of her head. "Woah," she breathes. "Look at the perfection."

I'm very tempted to lick her hand so she'll remove it from my face. _No, Percy_, I chastise myself. _That would be immature_. So I settle for the next best thing.  
"_Annabef. Ge your han offa m' face._" Her arm falls to her side, barely noticing anything but the ice castle. Gods, maybe we should've taken the sightseeing tour near the Canadian ice hotel instead of Greece for a honeymoon. She's absolutely mesmerized by the spiraling tower.

"Done staring, Wise Girl?" I tease once she snaps out of it.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Hey, you guys can hang out in the tent, too." She addresses Jason and Nico. "Here." She adjusts the sleeping bags and blankets so that there's space on the end.

We all climb back into our spots and continue watching the movie. Annabeth was right. I did cry, and so did she. By the end, we were all bawling our eyes out and sniffling into tissues. This girl has turned me into such a sap, I swear. And I don't mind a bit.

Thalia  
I was trying not to pee myself from,sighted when the door opened. At that moment, I swear everything froze. Nico and Jason stare at us. We stare back. They're talking to Percy, Percy is replying, but all I can focus on is him. _He's here, does he know about me?_

_You're staring, Thalia, cut it out_. Eventually my mind is able to understand sounds, and Annabeth speaks.

I'm going to stab her in her sleep. She's invited my brother and his cousin (my cousin?) to stay and butt in on movie day. We've already included Pansy, we don't need more of them.

Percy  
After we finish the movie, Jason demands that we practice the second Leo and Frank show up.

"Dude! You can't just go inviting people into MY house when I'M BUSY to make me do stuff that can be put off. Let me spend some of my precious free time looking at something not your ugly face." _Like Annabeth. Looking at Annabeth would be nice_. It's what I was doing, before Bolt-Boy Jason had to interrupt.

I still couldn't believe this week. Annabeth and I went from 'friends that sort've might like each other a little' (at least on her part) to 'she kissed me back and we really like each other so I'm pretty sure we're dating' to 'holy crap. She said yes' all in a few days. When we were talking on Friday, I thought I'd ruined everything when I let it slip.

I'd nearly told her I loved her.

Granted, I certainly did. Annabeth was very loveable, and I harbor affection towards her. Who am I kidding, I had it bad. Every single thing about Annabeth deserved to be loved, and I was determined to be the person to love them, even if it took a thousand gazillion trillion years for her to let me.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello! SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR 2 (3?) WEEKS! **

**I'm not going to try to offer crap about being busy, but in the past weeks I've had a week of standardized tests and the flu, which resulted in makeup standardized tests. Ohio makes all sophomores take this thing called an OGT, which determines if I graduate or fail high school and the rest of life.**

**So I've had a stressful time. How are you?**

**I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, and the next he might have a time jump because I can't fill in weeks of mundane life.**

**-Winter'sFangirl**

Annabeth

After another movie and an hour of practice, Percy shoos his friends back to their own houses, saying something about kicking Leo's butt. The elf-eared boy merely grinned and waved goodbye before Percy slammed the door in his face.

We're sitting in the couch, Percy and I. Thalia mumbled something about feeling sick and excused herself to her room. She looked pale, though that wasn't anything different than usual. I make a note to check on her when I go up.

"So," I say to Percy, fiddling with my headphones. "Now what?" It's not that late, but lying around all day doing nothing is very tiring, believe it or not.

Percy shrugs. "I don't know." He fiddles with his own headphones.

We're at a standstill, and for perhaps the first time, the silence isn't uncomfortable. It's comforting, because we've hit the point where we don't constantly need words to fill in the spaces. We can just be, and it's like a three-ton weight is lifted off of my soul- one less person to hide around, someone who I can tell anything.

We sit in the silence for gods know how long. In the time, we study each other. I try to memorize the shadows lining Percy's face, the color of his eyes, the way his hair curls slightly at the ends. I study his toes, devoid of hair. They're slightly funny, the little one on the end slightly bumpy.

Percy studies me, too. I feel his eyes, and then his hands, run over the golden length that is my hair. His fingertips offer the lightest touch over the golden strands, trailing their way to rest in my cheek. We've leaned closer together, and our eyes bore into each others. Mine don't close until his soft lips touch mine.

Three short kisses, then a fourth, before we stop and Percy speaks. "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

I shake my head. "Not really. I think Thalia's sick-"

"I wasn't asking about Thalia. Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really. I've considered reorganizing my bookshelves." Again. I've already done so thrice since unpacking them, once out of necessity, once out of sheer boredom, and another time to fix what I'd screwed up when I was bored. "Do you have plans?"

"As it seems I do not, either, what do you say to spending the day with me?"

_Because I don't do already do that. Because I don't live with you_. "And do what?" I'm up to just about anything, but this gives me a chance to tease him. Let me have my fun, okay?

Percy looks at me like I'm daft. "And go on a date?" There's a hitch in the end that makes it seem like a question.

"Okay. That works."

"So, any ideas? You've been in New York for months, what have you wanted to do that you haven't yet?" I ponder this for a moment, then shrug.

"I don't know. The Statue of Liberty's closed, and I don't really know what else I wanted to see." I wanted to go to Broadway, but that didn't seem like Percy's thing. I'd just go with Thalia sometime, maybe bring Silenna and Hazel, too. Sil liked all things dramatic, and Hazel had confessed her obsession with musicals. We'd have to make it a girls' day, go shopping or something. Maybe as a bachelorette party.

Percy gives his signature smile (oh gods, what was he up to?) and my heart beats erratically in my chest. Gods, he's adorable when he does that.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, nudging his foot with mine. He shrugs, nudging back.

"Oh, nothing." He says nonchalantly. "Just thought maybe we could to to a Broadway show?"

My face lights up like a candle, but internally I'm a ball of confusion. _Is he a mind reader? Can he hear me now? What else could he have heard over the past months- oh gods, every time I've though about his dreamy eyes... Shut up, Annabeth! He might hear you now! _

Either he's a mind reader, or my infernal confusion is also external confusion, but Percy falters. "We don't have to go. I just thought-"

"No, that's great. Just... How'd you know I wanted to go to Broadway?" Maybe he isn't such a Seaweed Brain after all. Maybe he's just perceptive...

"I hear you and Thalia screeching before you go to sleep." Nope. He's a Seaweed Brain. I completely take back what I thought earlier.

"Creeper." I reply. "And we do not 'screech'." Admittedly, we're both altos and can't hit the high notes but try to anyway, so maybe sometimes it does sound like screeching, but he didn't have to point it out.

Percy rolls his eyes. "Oh, you so do. But it's beautiful screeching." I roll mine back and raise an eyebrow.

"I dare you to say that again, Jackson." I don't know what I was expecting, but the response got was so utterly Percy that I almost laughed aloud.

His brow furrows, his eyes crossed slightly in concentration, and then he sticks his tongue out. It's taken on a slight bluish tone, stained from endless pitchers of Kool-Aid.

The teasing, funny faces, and yes, kissing, continue until neither one of us can keep our eyes open. In between, we schedule in more details for our date. The first choice was what musical we were going to see. Over Percy's cell phone, we poured over Google pages.

"Lion King." I point to the times. If I was going to torture Percy with Broadway, he might as well enjoy it. He'd mentioned that he'd liked the Lion King movie.

"Here's one in Spanish. Les Miz-air-ah-bels."

I close my eyes and try not to facepalm. "It's Les Miserables, Seaweed brain. And it's French, not Spanish."

"Whatever. Let's not to see it, I only speak English. And fish. How about that one? Wicked?"

I don't see Wicked being Percy's thing. "Let's just stick with the Lion King. 6:30 showing."

After it's agreed on, we head upstairs and say our goodnights. I'm bleary-eyed and can barely stand straight. Once Percy closes the door behind me, I stumble towards my bed and collapse, drifting off to sleep with a smile.

Thalia

I can't do this. I can't keep doing this. I excuse myself and make a dash for my room, where I promptly plop into a chair. What do I do? Do I try to contact Dad? He probably won't care that I exist, but isn't that better than not knowing? It's at times like these when I need to talk to Annabeth, but she's been so wrapped up in Percy lately. We've even stopped having nightly dance parties, and Saturdays are becoming a thing of the past. And the escape plan... She hasn't even mentioned it for weeks. Luke and I are still planning, of course, but we're relying on Annabeth. What are we gong to do if she wants to stay?

I should have seen this coming. The moment they met, it was a ship waiting to set sail, no matter how much either party wanted otherwise. They even tried sabotage, and that fell flatter than a pancake.

I want her to be happy, but I'm questioning if Percy's the best thing for her. Annabeth hasn't seen the world, meet other people. We could be adventurers and love a life of freedom, travel anywhere the wind takes us. If she gets tied down, I'll be, too.

_You could leave_, a small voice says. _You aren't her mom._

"The hell I'm not," I spit. "I'm the only person who hasn't left, and I don't plan on it."

I'm not tired, but I can't return downstairs. Throwing on pajama pants and a T-shirt, I crawl into bed, place headphones in my ears, and drift off into the world of music.

Annabeth

I grip Percy's arm and try not to cry; curse the musical for being so emotionally draining. The actors have a bow and an encore, and then the curtain closes. The lights come on and people begin talking and shuffling Towards the exit. I look at Percy, who's got tears running down his face, too. We're both sobbing messes, and the sobbing messes are making no move to leave yet. We sit until the auditorium clears out and the custodial staff asks us to leave so they can clean.

We, begrudgingly, oblige. Outside, Times Square is bright and bustling with life despite the darkening sky overhead. Percy checks his phone, sending a quick message to Beckendorf. He's out with Silenna for an anniversary or a birthday or a bar mitzvah. Or something.

"I think we need ice cream," Percy says. "Because that was a very sad play." He hails a cab and opens the door, giving directions to the three ladies driving. I slide into the backseat and he follows.

Percy

I had news to tell Annabeth, and she wasn't going to like it.

From what I gathered, she and her family had a very strained relationship. Things were going to get a lot more tense around the house in a few weeks. Her dad, stepmother, and brothers were flying in for the wedding, but were set to arrive two weeks before to help with the final preparations. I'd only been informed of this this morning, and was instructed to tell Annabeth.

Way to ruin our date.

The musical wasn't bad, though I ended up crying. A lot. Annabeth, thank gods, didn't tease me about it, though she may not have been qualified to. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, too. They were probably about to get even more red.

"I think we need ice cream," I say. From my experience, ice cream helps everything... Almost.

So we get a taxi, and ride in silence until we arrive at a little ice cream shop. I pay the ladies that drove, and help Annabeth out of the car. Its begun raining, and neither of us has come equipped with a coat or proper shoes.

We step into the shop, greeted by a girl at the counter. "Hello! Welcome to Sweet Scoops! Where we have 42 flavors that you just can't wait to try! Tell me when you're ready to order."

Annabeth mumbles a quick 'thanks' before I drag her to the glass ice cream case. "What kind do you want? I ask, before a sickly green one catches my eye. "How about avocado?"

Annabeth smiles and makes a face.

"I think I'll pass. What about this one?" She points to a purple one with colorful flakes mixed in. "It says it fizzes."

I wrinkle my nose. "I think I'll pass." We walk down the row and examine the flavors, noses pressed to the glass like five-year olds. Every once in a while we'll see an odd flavor, point it out, and make a comment. Bread and Butter Pickle-flavored ice cream? My stomach churns at the thought.

Eventually we decide on our flavors- brownie batter for Annabeth, blueberry for me- and after getting them, sit down at a table.

"You and the blue food, I swear," Annabeth takes another spoonful of her ice cream. "Are your innards dyed blue, as well?"

Now that is an interesting thought. "I don't think so," I shrug. "I mean, I don't know and I'd prefer not to find out." I can't keep putting this off; Annabeth needs to know. "Wise girl," I start. She looks up from the list of flavors, her gray eyes widening a bit. Great, now that I've started the speechifying have no idea his to phrase it. Do I drag it out, let her down gently? Or just say it, so I can get it off my chest?

"Yeah?"

My palms are beginning to sweat. I go with option one. "The wedding's six weeks..." I say, and Annabeth nearly chokes. "And your family's coming in from California." Annabeth doesn't react how I thought she would; in fact, she doesn't appears be showing any emotion.

"So?" She eventually says, taking another bite of Brownie Batter. "I'll see them in six weeks."

"They're flying in two weeks beforehand," I say quietly. "To help."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hi, guys. I am SO SO SO SO sorry for my absence, but I need to break to you some sad news: My iPad broke. And for those of you that don't know, I type EVERYTHING on that iPad. I had 6 chapters ready to go for the end of the story, only needing to write a few transitional chapters. I don't have a backup file, and I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get the next chapter written.**

**I'm sorry about the absence, but here's the chapter for this week. Im trying to refer the story, but doubt it'll happen. The story WILL continue, don't doubt it, but updates may be slower.**

**I also would like to note that I do not own Percy Jackson or O Brother Where Art Thou or Cheerios.**

**-Winter'sFangirl**

Annabeth

"They're flying in two weeks beforehand to help."

The words that leave Percy's mouth bring on a torrent of fears, though they all tie back to one thing. Or, rather, person- my stepmother Carol.

I had been able to avoid contact with any of my family for months, and now I was gong to have to see them? So soon...

Normally, Percy bringing up the wedding would make me have a nervous breakdown on its own and cause days of awkward. Now? It doesn't even faze me. The only thing I can dwell on is the sentence that just came out of his mouth.

"They're flying in."

I scowl into my ice cream. They can't come. It'll ruin everything. It's too soon to see them, it's always too soon to see them.

"No no no no no no no no no." I whisper. Carol would interfere with the normality of things, take the stable relationship I had and crush it with her words. There'd be constant nagging, orders to be more feminine. And Thalia, gods, what about Thalia? She's been free of the façade, the mask that she wears in front of Carol. She won't stand for playing the part of a maid all week, having to hold her tongue and be at Carol's beck and call. The incidents over the years are too numerous to ignore. It's a wonder Carol didn't turn the both of us into the streets.

She was yelling, always yelling. My As weren't cutting it, I should be more feminine, why couldn't I just listen? And then 'the stupid ward' needed to learn her place, what did my father think, letting someone with such colorful family history stay with her children? Thalia and I weren't pulling our weight. Why didn't I have a job?

On and on and on. The shouting never ended. I was never good enough.

Sometimes it was so bad that I cried. Sometimes it got so bad that Thalia and I would just leave the house for hours to get away from it all. Sometimes Thalia would shout back and I'd stand, paralyzed with fear, wondering if this would be the fight that got her kicked out. It never was, but there was always the worry.

And then there was the time I snapped.

She'd been on my case for quitting cotillion. Apparently it was making a comeback, and Carol wanted our family to have a foothold in upper society. For her, it meant status and shopping. For me, it meant dressing up in frilly dresses to drink tea with a bunch of snobs.

I hadn't wanted to waste my time, and said as much. "They hate me there, anyway!" I'd shouted. And it was true- Thals had helped pick my dress for the first day, a black silk sundress thing. I stuck out like a sore thumb among all the peaches and lilacs. They'd stared at me like a freak, whispered behind my back, and put on fake smiles when I spoke to them.

Carol wasn't going to have it. "Do you know how hard I worked to give you an opportunity? And you wasted it! You're so ungrateful!" She said other things, but then I called her a troll. She'd yanked my wrist, and then Thalia threw a drawer full of forks at her.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice begins to pull me back to the present, though I'm still spiraling down a staircase of memories. "Annabeth!"

"I'm fine," I assure him, though my voice is hard and forced._ I'm fine_. Only I'm not sure if I'm reassuring Percy or myself.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy's voice is laced with worry and a tinge of fear.

He's asked a good question: am I okay? _Am I? _Goosebumps run over my skin as I answer. My voice is barely above a whisper. "No." I realize that my fist is clenching around the spoon, my nails digging into my palms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I scoff. As if talking would help. I stand abruptly and walk out of the cafè into the rain, my only thought being to get away. Get away from here, from Percy, from being Annabeth Chase.

It's pouring harder now. "Great," I mutter. I can't walk very far in heels. Maybe I could call Silenna? I duck into another store, some whole foods market. There's a cappuccino machine, so I get one to drink. I press three dollars into the hand of the lady at the counter; her name tag reads 'Fleecy'.

"Welcome to Rainbow Organic Foods and Lifestyles! Can I help you with anything else?" Her voice is so cheerful, only adding to the image of the store. This place is too... Happy. Thalia would hate it.

"Um," I say, looking around. "No, just browsing, thanks." The place is stocked with shelves. They line the walls, create aisles, take up every available space. The shelves are covered in hippie junk- statutes of Buddha, gluten-free snack products, those little waving Chinese cat statues. Dream catchers hang from the ceiling, wind chimes in the display window.

Fleecy nods and goes back to folding shirts that read 'The Goddess is ALIVE!', whatever the hell that means. I wander towards the cereal aisle, looking for some health junk that Carol went nuts over in California. Might as well start preparing for their arrival.

"There's something off about your aura. Must have an unbalanced chakra. Here-" Fleecy lights a purple stick of incense and waves it around. "That should help." I try not to laugh (what the heck is a chakra?) and instead turn back to the shelf of granola and cereal.

"Hmm..." I don't know what kind Carol eats, and am not going to dwell on her. Might as well hang out here 'til the rain stops.

I wander over to the clothing side of the store and begin rummaging through the stacks of shirts and bins of barley, piles of purses and droves of Ding Dongs.

Two women come from a back room and start talking animatedly.

"Welcome! I'm Demeter! I take it you're a fan of cereal?" One embraces me, even though I've never seen her before. She has tan skin and hair the color of summer wheat.

"Oh, well I-" so much for finishing my sentence.

"That's lovely! There's an organic mix of whole grain oats, almonds, dried pomegranates and dark chocolate that is to die for, plus it's GMO-free, soy-free, and great for the digestive system!"

"That's nice. I prefer Cheerios myself, but..." I don't think she's listening. Demeter keeps talking about cereal and grains and 'what a shame it is, farmers adding chemicals to their wheat'. Her business partner introduces herself as Iris and begins talking about garden gnomes and Taoism. My phone buzzes, but I don't answer it. I'm not ready to go home, not yet.

Though I might try to escape this place. One more mention of 'disrupting my wa' or grains and my head might explode.

Iris excuses herself to the back to get a catalogue to show me 'the most calming water fountains!' and Demeter's still talking about cereal- this time, Cheerios' decision to stop using grains grown with GMOs- so I wave to Fleecy and step outside.

It's still drizzling, the sky growing darker. It's nearly 8:30, I realize. Percy's probably lost.

Do I even know where I am? I could always find a map, but I'm not sure how to get back home. Might as well call and find out.

He picks up on the first ring. "Oh gods, Annabeth! Where are you?"

I glance around, searching for a street sign. "Um... Next door to the ice cream place? Where are you?" I want to apologize, need to apologize. But that's something that should be done in person. I duck under the awning of said ice cream place, trying to stay out of people's way.

"Currently? Walking down the sidewalk. I'm about three blocks away. I'll be there in ten minutes. And Annabeth?" He adds. "I'm sorry about... Y'know." He doesn't want to upset me again by mentioning the people I know in California. "I didn't know them coming in would upset you so much."

"Can we talk about this later? Please?" _When I won't have a breakdown in a very crowded public place? _

Percy, gods bless his soul, relents. "Okay, later. But we need to talk about it."

I know. "I know." A woman takes two children into the ice cream shop. I step out of their way, smiling at the kids. The little boy gives a shy wave back and slips inside, holding his sister's hand.

"I'll be there in three minutes, okay?"

"Okay." A crowd of people walk across a crosswalk. A double-decker bus stops, full of tourists with their brightly colored shirts and cameras. Somewhere, several streets away, a siren sounds. The rain pours harder.

"Two minutes." He promises.

"Two minutes." I confirm.

A minute and forty-two seconds later, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and meet the worried green eyes of Percy.

There are no hellos or 'where the hell have you been's. There's just staring, for a second, before the apologies start.

"Percy, I'm sorry. Really, I just-" So many things I want to say, that I need to say, and they sounded fine in my head. But now he's in front of me, and it all seems so childish. "I acted like a two-year old. I just... I can't see them, Percy, I can't."

"Annabeth, you're soaked."

I'm soaked? _I'm soaked?!_? "You're the one that just ran three blocks in the rain."

"I also almost got hit by a Cadillac." He says, his tone light. I fight a smile. "You think it's funny! Do you want me to get run over?"

_No_, I want to say. _Please don't get run over. If you get run over, I have to go to a funeral_. I hate funerals. They remind me of Carol. Stupid funerals. Stupid stepmother. Sucking the life out of everything. "I'd rather you not. I'm getting used to you being around." _Funerals. What an odd word. A word that describes a house of death has the word 'fun' in it. Who even made the English language? _

Percy gives a small smile. "I'd prefer not to get run over," he says. "You ready to go home?"

I nod. I always used to think California was my home, it being the place I grew up and where my family was. But now, I realize, my home is here, in New York, with Percy and Thalia. They're my family, even though we aren't blood related. The bond I have with them is stronger, because blood is technically required to care for you even if they hate you, like Carol. But people who you aren't related to at all, if they care they mean it. They have the choice to leave, and they love you enough to stick around.

Thalia

I grab Luke and pull him from the kitchen the next morning. "We need to talk," I say quietly. No one can know about this. Annabeth isn't going to want to leave, but I'm determined to, with or without her. Preferably with, but things might not work out that way. "About us going to R-U-N-N-O-F-T." If anyone were to hear us, they'd think we were talking about O Brother Where Art Thou. Hopefully.

"Okay," Luke says. "I get off today at seven."

Seven. That's hours from now, but the perfect time. "That works. Annabeth's going out around five, to see a play or something. Outside, by the lake?"

He responds with a nod. "Okay, that works. I've got to get back before Lotta misses me. She's a witch when she's stressed."

"So, all the time?" Luke laughs.

"Pretty much. See ya." He ducks back into the kitchen, leaving me alone in the halls.

I don't know where Annabeth is, but the files of everything from the escape plan are in her room. I'm not doing anything today, so I might as well work on those.


End file.
